Let's Get Married
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: "Maukah kau menikah dengan Xanxus?"/ "EEEEHHHHH!" / AU, GAJE, ERROR, ABAL. dislike? then dont read. if like please review. lanjutan chapter 8 yang ilang setengah.
1. Prolog

XANXUS PENGEN PUNYA ANAK?!*didor* Salah skenario, yang bener NONO PENGEN CEPET PUNYA CUCU! Alhasil Xanxus sang putra satu-satunya_yang masih hidup_ dipaksa agar segera menikah. Berhasilkah Nono? Ato malah GATOT alias GAgal TOTal!

.

Humor? -gagal-

Romance? -nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan keributan nga jelas selama proses syuting(?). Pokoknya siapin obat sakit kepala kesayangan anda. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin punya cucu." tak ada angin tak ada hujan, di suasana cerah meski kini menjelang musim gugur dan-

.

Xanxus : Jangan banyak bacot author oon!

Rin : Idi~h abang codet ceye~m *DZING DZING DZING!*

Xanxus : bacot ga guna, modar loe sana!

Rin : Ampu~n! (ntar gue aduin ke papa gue loe!*membatin*)

.

"Apa katamu pak tua?" Xanxus mengorek telinganya dulu sebelum kembali bertanya pada Nono Vongola yang tengah senyam senyum nga jelas.

"Aduh~ putraku yang cakep ini kok tiba-tiba budek sih?" (rin : ano...ini Lussuria apa Nono?) pria tua itu membenahi duduknya "Mau papa bisikin sekalian sambil dipangku?"

Dzing! "Aku tak punya waktu bercanda denganmu kakek tua! Jangan berbelit-belit!" (rin : Iya tuh, ntar kelilit susah lepas! *ngomong apa coba?)

"Aku memberimu perintah sebagai Nono Vongola, carilah calon isteri dan beri aku cucu yang akan menjadi pewaris Vongola untuk generasi Undicessimo." (rin : bener nga tuh?)

"..." seketika Xanxus membatu melihat ekspresi serius sang ayah yang sungguh jarang diperlihatkan padanya.

"Ya, kalau bisa aku minta 2 atau 3 cucu dan salah satunya perempuan yang manis. Menantuku juga-"

"PERGI SANA KAKEK TUA!"

.

.

~Rin~

.

.

"Whuahahahaha!" tawa menggelegar nan membahana memenuhi ruangan Xanxus setelah Nono pergi. Sayangnya yang ketawa bukan Xanxus, melainkan para guardiannya yang manis (ed: manis dari Hongkong?).

"Tutup mulut kalian!" bentak sang Decimo yang tengah emosi layaknya Squalo yang lagi PMS *digigit hiu*.

"Shishishi, tapi boss, shishishi-wajar juga Nono minta cucu-shishi, usianya kan sudah mau 70, shishishi! Sudah bau tanah, ushishishishi!" kata Belphegor disela cekikikan ala kuntilanaknya.

"Heheh, Voi boss! Memangnya kau sudah punya pacar? Bukannya sejak jaman dahulu kau tetap jomblo?" prang! Satu gelas melayang.

"Tutup mulut kalian sampah! Lagi pula kau pikir umurku berapa sampai nyebut 'jaman dahulu'?! Lu kate gua kakek moyang loe?!"

"Buyutnya kakek moyang mungkin...*prang! Aw!" dua gelas dilempar kali ini hadiah untuk satu-satunya cewek moe berdada rata di Varia.

"Boss menikah...punya anak perempuan berambut gelap nan manis dan aku...-" Dzing! Satu tembakan lepas membuat hangus sang lightning guardian.

'Dasar stalker maniak sekaligus pedofil, mending lue cepetan masuk neraka.' batin semuanya tanpa belas kasih.

"Fufufufu, Lussuria bersedia membantu boss untuk dapat kekasih!"

"Tidak butuh!" sahut Xanxus cepat dan so pasti dengan cool dan angker. "Pergi sana! Kalian hanya membuatku tambah stress!"

.

Xanxus memilih tidur cepat karena kepalanya nyut-nyutan memikirkan permintaan sang ayah. Meski kasar, Xanxus tetap tak mau mengecewakan sang ayah yang sudah tua renta -walo masih bisa angkat barbel 60kg dan maraton 10km tiap hari-. Tapi bagaimana caranya menemukan pasangan dalam waktu 6 bulan? Sedangkan dia tak pernah punya pacar, wait, Xanxus bukan gay seperti Lussuria. Hanya saja kebanyakan perempuan dan gadis yang mendekatinya hanya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari nama besar Vongola dan Varia maupun mengincar harta saja. Memuakkan, itulah anggapan Xanxus pada mereka semua.

.

"Kasus berat nih..."

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman pribadinya Nono Vongola atau kita kenal dengan kakek Timoteo tengah menyusun rencana untuk sang anak.

.

"Mau tak mau, ikhlas nga ikhlas, semua harus sesuai rencana, SIM SALABIM ABRAKADABRA! HUAHAHAHAHA-HOK, OHOK, OHOK, OHOK, HACCHU...!" entah kerasukan apa kakek satu ini ampe komat kamit ala dukun pelet yang cosplay ala Merlin dengan tongkat sihir plastik sok menyihir dengan menaburkan glitter ke belasan foto dan lembar- lembar kertas penuh corat coret nga jelas. Para maid, butler dan Guardian sang Nono hanya bisa H2C, Harap-harap cemas akan ke abnormalan sang majikan yang akhir-akhir ini suka baca novel dan nonton film Mamagi, Hari Puter juga Dukun Santet.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Xanxus : ngapain juga gue mesti nikah?! Ngapain tuh kakek tua cosplay nga jelas?

Rin : trus? Maunya punya anak tanpa nikah?

Xanxus : nga gitu juga kale...nikah ama cewek...

Rin : maunya ama cowok? Saya jadiin yaoi MPreg! *semangan 45 x 100*

Xanxus : Dasar ababil!

Rin : ahaha, becanda! Yang sabar ya bli! Saya doakan anda dan Lussuria berbahagia.

Xanxus : iya makasih...*balik meja* MANG LOE KIRA GUE BAKAL TERIMA DIPASANGIN AMA BENCONG NGA JELAS GITU?! *nembak Scorpio d Ira sembarangan*

Rin : ahahahaha, silakan aja deh ngamuk, yang penting syuting jalan terus!

Tsuna : aku kapan munculnya?

Xanxus : mana gue tahu! Tanya author! *DOR DOR DOR*

Tsuna : Hiiiieee?!

Rin : jangan cuma hie! Okeh, reader sekalian sebangsa, setanah air, sebumi, segalaksi dan sejagat raya *lu kate ada alien?!* Mohon Review, pave, atau follownya. Mau kirim flame? Okeh, saya terima segala aspirasi anda aagar menjadi pemimpin yang baik! *makin nga nyambung*

Ziho : mohon maaf, author sedang mabuk coklat jadi silakan Review, Pave, atau Follownya!


	2. Forced to marriage

Let's get married part 2

.

Humor? -gagal-

Romance? -nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

Korban kali ini? -silakan baca sndewe-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan keributan nga jelas selama proses syuting(?). Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti malah anda dikira sakit jiwa *digebuk reader*

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Xanxus menggeliat malas ketika pagi menjelang. Dia sungguh malas untuk bangun pagi ini -walo biasanya juga males-. Berguling ke arah lain ia memeluk gundukan yang ada di bawah selimut. Ah...rasanya hangat.

.

" ? "

.

Hangat? Masa bantal hangat? Lagian ini lebih keras dan kegedean untuk ukuran guling. Xanxus membuka matanya, segera menyingkap selimutnya dan...JRENG! Yang ada di balik selimut bukan guling melainkan seorang perempuan dan...TELANJANG?!

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" gerutunya. Seingatnya pulang dari basa basi nga guna dengan sampah -rapat dengan ally Vongola- dia masuk kamar dalam keadaan sadar dan langsung tidur.

Seorang Xanxus tak pernah bawa-bawa perempuan maupun laki-laki ke kamarnya. Lagi pula pakaiannya masih lengkap meski kancing baju terbuka dan celananya terbuka juga agak melorot.

'Tidak ada bekas ngapain, kok.' Xanxus pun melirik tubuh polos perempuan di sampingnya, tak ada bekas disentuh aka kissmark. Tak ada sisa setelah...you-know-what-lah. "Bangun kau sampah!"

"Hm~ada apa? Sudah pagi?" Xanxus mengarahkan ujung senapannya ke kening perempuan asing itu. "Tunggu, setelah apa yang terjadi semalam kau mau membunuhku?"

"Aku tak suka lelucon tak lucu ini! Pergi dari sini SE-KA-RANG!"

"Kau tak ingat apapun? Oh sayang, kejamnya dirimu!" mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca, namun sayangnya Xanxus bukan orang yang peduli dengan itu.

"Begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi, kau harus lenyap_enyah dari sini!" Xanxus ngeloyor ke kamar mandi sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Perempuan itu masih duduk di ranjang, meraih ponsel Xanxus dan memencet satu nomer.

.

"Nono...putramu menyeramkan. Aku tak mau ah sama dia!" gerutunya sambil meraih semua pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

[Kau gagal?]

"Iya. Dia malah mau menembakku."

[Baiklah, terima kasih telah mencoba. Maaf atas sikapnya yang kasar.]

.

Vongola Nono mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya dengan wajah manyun. Strategi pertama 'Membuat Xanxus mengira telah meniduri perempuan', GAGAL! Dia sudah mengira tak segampang itu membuat putranya percaya. Lagi pula Xanxus bukan tipe yang gampang mabuk atau terjerat air mata buaya.

.

"Padahal perempuan itu seksi lho. Coba aku 20 tahun lebih muda, mending untukku saja." (*GUBRAK!*Rin : Nono...sadar umur...)

.

.

.

"Mana kakek tua itu?" Xanxus melotot pada beberapa perempuan yang duduk santai di ruangan ayahnya.

.

Siang ini entah kenapa ayahnya memaksa agar datang ke Vongola HQ. Memang, Xanxus yang sudah menjadi Vongola Decimo memilih tetap di Varia, toh dia tetap melakukan tugasnya jadi nga masalah kan? Pemuda bersurai gelap itu melirik seluruh ruangan, entah ke mana Nono tua yang seenak udel itu. Beralih ke para sampah, dia merasa ingin muntah ketika melihat para perempuan dengan dandanan mencolok, tubuh penuh perhiasan mahal, pakaian yang sangat ketat dan minim, tatapan mereka yang penuh nafsu dan genit.

.

"Tuan Xanxus tunggu saja disini bersama kami."

"Iya, kita bisa saling mengenal sambil menunggu Nono datang." ujar salah satunya sambil berkedip-kedip.

.

'Mending mati!' batin Xanxus, tanpa peduli panggilan para perempuan itu ia segera kabur meyelamatkan 'kesucian'nya yang dalam bahaya jika ada di ruangan itu lebih lama. Ini alasan kenapa Xanxus memilih tinggal di Varia, untuk menjauh dari para makhluk 'buas' dan berbahaya yang selalu datang mengincarnya. Sapa sih yang nekat datang ke Varia kecuali perempuan gila seperti beberapa hari lalu.

.

"Amit-amit jabang hiu berkepala rubah! Kalo Squalo atau Belphegor perempuan, mending gue nikahin mereka aja!"

.

Rin: lha? Ama Fran nga mau? XD

Xanxus: dadanya dan mimik mukanya kelewat rata

Rin : Levi ato Mammon?

Xanxus : tanya lagi, elu yang gue kawinin!*nodong author pake surat nikah*

Rin : PAPA! Ada om-om codet pedooo! *lari ke Daemon*

Xanxus : Harusnya gue bikin modar tuh author. Lanjut!

.

Di kamarnya, Vongola Nono memijit pangkal hidungnya. Rencananya untuk 'Xanxus Harem Date', GAGAL. Ia heran dengan anaknya, cewek seksi nga mau, cewek glamour dan hot juga nga mau. "Apakah...TIDAAAKKK! JANGAN SAMPAI! Aku pengen punya cucu! Kalo author masukin M-preg nga masalah! Tapi ini kan-"

.

Rin : Nono! Jangan keluar naskah dong!

Timoteo : Tapi aku beneran pengen punya CUCU TO THE EXTREME!

Rin : =_=...kayaknya kakek satu ini dah kemakan skenario plus ketularan virus Ryouhei. Lanjutkan!

.

Hampir setiap hari ada saja perempuan yang mencoba mendekati Xanxus. Mulai dari yang beralasan hendak menjalin kerjasama antar famiglia, telepon nyasar, ngaku di buang entah oleh pacar atau keluarga, ngaku sudah dijodohkan dengannya, bahkan ada yang ngaku hamil anak Xanxus! Jelas saja Xanxus yang tak pernah merasa melakukan hal itu uring-uringan. Hari ini, siang ini, sang Decimo Vongola di minta menghadiri acara kencan oleh sang ayah. Seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai pirang lurus sebahu, di punggung tangannya ada tato api yang terus menyambung dan Squalo menebak mungkin hingga ke bahu turun ke pinggul. Namun itu bukan masalah yang harus dipikir saat ini karena Squalo yang tadinya mengantar kini pusing mencari Xanxus yang tadi beralasan mau ke toilet namun tak kunjung kembali setelah setengah jam berlalu.

.

"Vraaaooi! Keluar kau Xanxus sialan!" panggil-teriak- Squalo "Loe tuh kencing apa ngatre sembako!" ia mendorak satu persatu pintu bilik toilet pria.

.

Pintu pertama : kosong

Pintu kedua : Kakek-kakek lagi b*** (sensor)

Pintu ketiga : pasangan lagi-ehember*****ehem-

.

"Ups, maaf."

"Kyaaaa! Pengintip!"

"Hoi, cari tempatmu sendiri mbak!"

"APA LOE BILANG?! GUE LAKI-LAKI TULEN TAU!" Squalo membuka kancing bajunya memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan mulus yang bikin author ngiler-ehem, lupakan. Sang cewek langsung pingsan mimisan sementara cowoknya mateng kayak kepiting rebus.

.

Kini mata kelabunya teralih pada pintu bilik di sampingnya "Pintu terakhir..." Squalo nyengir setan (bukannya Squalo emang setan?*dicincang*) "Keluar ka-" yang di dapati oleh Squalo adalah bilik kosong dan selembar kertas memo tertempel di atas kloset.

.

Aku tak kuat lagi dengan kelakuan tua bangka itu, kau saja yang gantikan aku meladeni sampah itu! Jangan cari aku, kalo sudah tenang_mungkin_ aku akan pulang.

PS : hiu sampah, gantikan aku sampai aku kembali ya, kudoakan kau makin cantik dan kelak dapat diterima di'sisi'nya dengan tenang.

.

"BOSS SIALAAAAAANNNN! SIAPA YANG LOE SEBUT CANTIK?! LAGIAN BUAT APA LOE DOAIN GUE CEPET MATE?! DOAIN GUE DAPET CEWEK MANIS, SEME KEREN ATO UKE IMUT KEK!"

.

Squalo mencak-mencak merobek memo itu dengan frustasi. Bilik kosong itu juga jadi korban sabetan pedang sang hiu putih. Sialnya keran yang nyambung ke kloset kena tebas hingga air muncrat langsung membuat basah kuyup Rain Guardian Vongola sekaligus Varia ini.

.

"VRAAAOOOIIII! DASAR SIAL!" dengan langkah gusar, Squalo kembali ke ruang pertemuan_menemukan cewek yang harusnya ditemui sang Boss tengah menggenggam cambuk kuda di tangannya dan mimik wajahnya yang tersenyum manis namun aura gelap beterbangan di sekitarnya memperlihatkan dia MURKA.

"DI-MA-NA XAN-XUS?!" Squalo begidik.

"Tidak ada, Boss sialan itu kabur." Ctar! "Ow! Apa yang-Aw!" 2 pecutan menyapa pinggul dan pipi Squalo.

"Berani-beraninya kabur...,*CTAR!* membuatku menunggu di sini sendirian...*CTAR! CTAR! CTAR*" Tanpa sadar Squalo mundur membentur pintu sambil memegangi pipinya yang kena pecut. "KAU JUGA ANAK BUAH TAK BERGUNAAAA!" CTAR! CTAR! CTAR!

" ! " Squalo kabur tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri dari amukan sang lady pirang cantik nan killer. Adegan kejar-kejaran di ruangan itu pun dimulai.

"KENAPA TAK KAU AWASI DIA?!" CTAR! BRUK, PRANG!

"VRAAOI, MANA AKU TAHU DIA AKAN KABUR!"

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI TAK PUNYA KERJAAN SEHINGGA HARUS MENUNGGUNYA DATANG TERLAMBAT SEKARANG DIA MALAH KABUR!" CTAR! PRANG! CTAR! BRUAK!

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MENJADIKANKU SASARAN PEREMPUAN GILAAA!"

"KARENA KAU TAK BECUS! HYAAAT!"

"GYAAAA!" akhirnya Squalo tertangkap karena kakinya dibelit tali cambuk. "VOOII! Kau ini kenapa sebegitu marahnya?! Lagian kenapa aku yang kau jadikan sasaran?!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Perempuan itu menarik dagu Squalo hingga mereka bertatapan. "Kalau dilihat kau lumayan juga ya, sayang juga untuk diumpankan ke buaya atau kura-kura pemakan daging."

"Ap-Jangan sembarangan!" Squalo berdoa dalam hati supaya bisa kabur dari cewek satu ini.

"Tenang saja, aku suka cowok cantik kok!" perempuan itu menyeringai membuat Squalo melipat gandakan doanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Voi, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Oke, aku cari sendiri." jawab perempuan itu enteng sambil menggeledah setiap jengkal tubuh Squalo yang membuat pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu berteriak karena risih dan geli. Gadis itu tersenyum senang saat mendapati dompet SIM milik Squalo "Oh, Squalo Superbi. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Dina Cavallone, Decimo Cavallone."

"WHAT?!" Squalo terbelalak, 'masa cewe ini Decimo Cavallone?!' Ia sama sekali tak mengenali wajah gadis ini karena tak pernah bicara langsung. Dina Cavallone, sky flame user yang menjadi pewaris Cavallone Famiglia, satu-satunya Donna Famiglia yang tak memiliki Guardian di antar 5 besar Famiglia karena sikapnya yang kasar. Bucking Bronco Dina, karena selalu bawa-bawa pecutan sebagai senjata. Status single sejak sekolah hingga kini di usia yang menjelang 24 karena para pria ngeri dengan kesadisannya. 'Pantesan aja tuh boss sialan kabur! Cewenya aja psikopad begini!'

"Nah, karena Xanxus tak ada kita lanjutkan saja acara perkenalan ini di Cavallone HQ!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Squalo, gadis itu menyeret Squalo yang masih dalam keadaan terjerat. "Kalo kita cocok, langsung nikah juga nga apa!"

'BOSS SIALAAAAAANNNN! SAAT KAU KEMBALI NANTI AKAN KUCINCANG KAUUUU!' Jerit Squalo dalam hati, gara-gara Xanxus kabur, dia harus meladeni gadis ganas macam ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tokoh utama pria kita tengah duduk tenang di suatu tempat ramai kini bersin-bersin.

.

"Htchi!...snif...huh. Pasti stronzo itu sedang menyumpahiku." Xanxus menyeringai membayangkan keadaan sahabat, tangan kanan sekaligus anak buahnya itu. "Biar loe juga rasa derita gue."

.

Ting, tong, ting, tong...

"Diumumkan kepada para penumpang pesawat XXX dengan tujuan Jepang, silakan memasuki gate B."

Ting, tong, ting, tong...

.

Xanxus pun bangkit dari kursinya, mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang biasa tanpa peduli tatapan heran mereka karena gayanya dan pakaiannya yang Lux terlihat mencolok. Kenapa Xanxus memilih Jepang? Cuma kebetulan karena hanya pesawat ini yang segera berangkat dan ada 2 orang yang membatalkan tiketnya karena tadi sambil menunggu panggilan salah satu dari orang itu keselek es batu dan pingsan hingga keberangkatannya di batalkan, begitu juga temannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

*suara serangga*

Rin : ...aneeeeeehhhhh!

Xanxus & Tsuna : EMAAAAAANG!

Squalo : VRAAAOOOIII KOK GUE YANG JADI KORBAN?!

Rin : biar gitu tetep dapet cewek kan? Anggap aja jodo gratis!

Squalo : gratis palalo! Yang ada gue bakal jadi korban KDRT!

Dino*lepas wig*: Ahahahaha! aku juga jadi perempuan di sini, mana karakternya malah kebalikan diriku. Itu sih Gokudera yang lebih cocok *manyun*

Rin : semua punya peran masing-masing. Entah kenapa aku ngebayangin Dino jadi cewek dengan tempramen yang beda 180 derajat. Mohon maaf dengan alur cerita ini yang makin gaje.

MASIHKAN BERKENAN MEREVIEW?! *Tampang innocent*


	3. Escape

Let's Get Married part 3

.

Humor? -gagal dan makin aneh.-

Romance? -nga jelas akan makin nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh! Semi gila!-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

Korban kali ini? -silakan baca sndewe-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

FemGokudera 16

Hibari 17

Yamamoto 16

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan keributan nga jelas selama proses syuting(?). Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti malah anda dikira sakit jiwa *digebuk reader*

.

~Normal Pov~

.

"Herbivora, cepat bangun!" seorang remaja bersurai gelap tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapan seorang gadis yang tengah lelap tertidur di bawah pohon Sakura salah satu sudut Namimori park. "Bangun atau KAMIKOROSU, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

"HIIIEEEEEE...!" gadis itu terlonjak dari tidurnya saat sebuah benda keras dan panjang menyapa kepalanya. "A...h...sakit!"

"Hebat sekali kau malah tidur di sini, ayo pulang!"

"Huh, Hibari-san memang rajanya tega!"gerutu gadis bernama Tsunayoshi itu.

"Apa katamu herbivora?"

"*dideathglare* Hieee, maksudku rajanya tegas! Hooh, tegas!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh?"

"Suer."

"Kau bohong kan?"

"Iya, huh?" orb blue metal itu berkilat seakan berkata 'kena kau!'. "GYAAAA AMPUUUUNNN!"

"Kamikorosu!"

.

Mana kenal Hibari soal kata 'ampun', dengan masa bodonya gadis itu diseret layaknya futon usang mau dibuang ke TPA #dibakar Tsuna#. Mari kita kenalan dengan keduanya, pertama adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Laki-laki transgender? Bukan, dia perempuan asli kok meski dadanya kelihatan hampir rata *dideathglare*.

.

.

"Itte..." Tsuna mengusap kepalanya yang benjol 3 tumpuk. "Dasar prefek sadis berhati iblis!"

"Wao, masih belum puas bermesraan dengan tonfaku?" senyum sinis kembali tersungging di wajah putih mulus milik prefek Nami-Chuu.

"Bukan bosan lagi tapi super duper ultra hyper bosan." jawab Tsuna datar. "Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa tidak laku-" Syut, Dhuak! Tonfa Hibari nyasar ke tembok rumah orang.

.

Apakah seorang Hibari bisa meleset? Atau malah sang dame Tsuna yang berhasil menghindar? Sayangnya nga ada yang benar dari kedua pernyataan tadi karena kini sang dame Tsuna ada dalam pelukan seorang gadis bersurai perak sedikit melewati bahu yang rada berantakan mungkin karena nga pernah disisir makanya seperti tentakel gurita sembrawut alias kusut #author dibombardir# (sebagai bayangan silakan buka komik Paradise Union karya Emura dan cari tokoh Ikomayan). Pakaiannya mencirikan kalau dia itu gadis tomboy, celana jeans longgar, kaos merah marun, jaket orange dan banyak asessories kalung dan cincin metal. Dan, mari perkenalkan dia adalah Gokudera Hayato, mantan anggota geng jalanan yang kini menjadi sahabat -walo ngakunya bodyguard- Tsuna. Keduanya saling melempar deathglare yang menimbulkan percikan api diantara mereka sementara Tsuna yang malang ada di tengah-tengah mati karena hangus kebakar *dikeroyok guardian dan penggemar Tsuna*.

.

Hibari : ...

Gokudera : Dasar author OON!

Rin : *bonyok* iya deh...aduh...sebelum cerita ini selese aku bisa modar duluan. Kayaknya mesti nyiapin asuransi jiwa nih.

Tsuna : Sekalian siapin psikiater!

Xanxus : Dan tambah macam menu daging.

Rin : Bisa bangkrut!

.

Ahem..., oke deh kita ulang, Tsuna yang malang terjebak di antara keduanya dengan wajah panik. Di belakang gadis penyelamatnya, remaja laki-laki lainnya tengah cengar cengir menatap ketiganya.

.

"Maa, maa, jangan suka berantem. Nanti cepet keriput!" bukannya biasanya orang bilang 'jangan marah-marah ntar cepet keriput'

"Diem loe/kamikorosu, baseball freak idiot!" sontak pemuda bersurai hitam jabrik itu pundung dengan aura gloomy karena Hibari pun ikut menjulukinya 'baseball freak idiot', kalo Gokudera mah dah kebiasaanya. Yah, mari kita tepuk tangan sodara-sodara atas mulai aktifnya mulut Hibari dalam hal kosakata asing! *author ditonfa*

"Anoo, katanya tak boleh buat keributan. Kalau kalian bertengkar berarti Hibari-san juga melanggar kan?" kata-kata Tsuna membuat Hibari terdiam.

"Aku ini carnivora jadi tak apa."

"Curang!/Tidak adil!" protes Tsuna dan Gokudera dengan kompak membuat mereka dihadiahi cubitan di pipi masing-masing oleh Hibari.

"Pipiku bisa melar birdy sialan!" sementara Tsuna cuma mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit. "Hime, kau tak apa?"

"Sakit." jawab gadis bersurai karamel itu singkat.

"Temeeee! Akan kubunuh kau karena menyakiti Hime!" dalam persekian detik belasan dinamit mini beterbangan di sekitar Gokudera. Ketika akan menyerang Hibari, sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

"GOKUDERA HAYATO, KYOUYA HIBARI! BERAPA KALI HARUS KUKATAKAN JANGAN ADA PERKELAHIAN FISIK DI SEKITARKU?!"

.

Semua mematung, bahkan Yamamoto ngumpet di balik tiang listrik -walo nga guna- setelah mendengar teriakan itu. 'Semoga tuhan menerima kalian di sisinya, Singa tidur sudah bangun!' doanya dalam hati. Kedua tersangka kini menatap gadis yang sejak tadi di antara mereka. Sang brunette kini menunduk dengan aura kemarahan dan membunuh di sekitarnya. Tanpa sadar Hibari menurunkan tonfanya, Gokudera berkaca-kaca menatap Tsuna.

.

"Hi-hime...jangan mara~h!"

"Aku benci kalian!" desisnya tanpa ampun, membuat sang fuuki-iinchou menelan ludah. "Tak pernah mau menuruti kata-kataku, selalu membuat keributan, MEMBUATKU MUAK!" sebuah harisen besar muncul entah dari mana, memukul kepala Hibari dan Gokudera hingga keduanya jatuh terduduk dengan tampang syok.

"Omnivora sudah bangun..." Hibari nyengir menggosok kepalanya yang kena gebuk.

"Hiks, maafkan kelalaian saya yang telah melupakan perintahmu Hime-sama! Saya pantas dihukum!"

.

Yap, mari tambahkan perkenalan untuk Sawada Tsunayoshi, anak dari ketua CEDEF pusat Italia Sawada Iemitsu dan Sawada Nana yang sebenarnya berkepribadian ganda. Untungnya sikap sadis dan kejamnya hanya kumat saat emosinya sedang tinggi alias marah alias murka juga mari berterima kasih pada walinya yaitu Reborn, The Best Number One Hitman in The World yang- *dideathglare Dark Tsuna*, okeh, mari lanjut.

.

"Maa,maa, kasihan kalau kau menyiksa mereka Tsuna. Beri hukuman saja." Tsuna menatap tajam Yamamoto yang masih ngumpet di balik tiang listrik yang jaraknya 10 meter darinya.

"Hukuman...senjata di sita selama seminggu!" Tsuna merebut tonfa dan dinamit yang mereka bawa.

"Kamiko-" PLAK! BRUK! Kali ini Hibari mencium jalan karena pukulan Tsuna. 'Cih, sudahlah, aku masih punya tonfa cadangan'

"Tak ada protes Kyo-ya! Dan apa kau lupa ke 9 tonfamu yang lain ada di rumahku sejak 3 bulan lalu?"

"..."

"Hah, rasakan kau skylark bego!" ejek Gokudera sambil menyalakan rokoknya tapi...Ckris! Tiba tiba yang tersisa hanya beberapa mili dari mulutnya dan di tangan Tsuna tengah berputar sebuah gunting kecil.

"Juga tak ada rokok hingga seminggu, jika kalian melanggar akan kubuat kalian merasakan NERAKA!" gadis itu menoleh pada Yamamoto "Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu jadi awasi Gokudera DENGAN BAIK!"

"Ha...hai...Tsuna-sama!" kuping anjing Yamamoto udah ketekuk seturun-turunnya (?).

.

Tsuna meninggalkan keduanya yang masih membeku bagai baru keluar dari frezer minus 100 derajat setelah disimpen setaon. Gokudera segera sadar setelah Tsuna agak jauh, berniat untuk ikut dengan sang brunette.

.

"Tak boleh ikut! PULANG SANA!" dan untuk kedua kalinya Gokudera nangis termehek-mehek karena ini itu dilarang oleh sang 'Hime' tercinta.

"Himeeee...!" ratapan Gokudera bagai anak kucing ditinggal induk singanya (?). "Skylark sialan! Ini semua gara-gara elu!*lempar kesalahan*" sayangnya Hibari nga denger alias nga peduli pada racauan si gurita karena landak cakep ini lagi meratapi nasibnya tanpa tonfa-tonfanya yang cantik, mengkilat dan bau darah (O_o?).

"Maa,maa, sabarlah Haya-chan. Nanti kau keguguran kalo marah-marah terus." bujuk Yamamoto.

Ctik, Dhuar! Te,tret, tet, shiuuung! Dinamit/kembang api (?) imajener di atas kepala Gokudera menyala dan meledak dengan indahnya (?) "Keguguran pala loe! Mana bisa gua hamil kalo masih pinguin!" (maksudnya Virgin alias perawan?)

.

Dasar pasangan ribut yang selalu bahagia *author dibom*, Hibari sendiri nyusruk di tanah dengan aura gloomy di sekitarnya ada gema bersahutan yang berkata 'kembalikan tonfaku~', 'Tonfaku yang indah~', 'Pasangan hidupku.'. Nahlo? Lupakan saja kalimat terakhir, nampaknya skylark satu ini sudah bisa disamakan dengan robot kecebur got alias ERTOT, ERROR TOTAL!

.

.

.

Kembali dengan ikan tuna kita yang manis, kini gadis itu sedang main di game center untuk pelampiasan kekesalan. Dan permainan yang dipilih adalah tinju.

.

"Hibari bodoh!" score 6,18

"Gokudera bodoh!" score 7,59

"Yamamoto nga guna!" score 8,00

"SEMUANYA MENYEBALKAN!" score 10,00.

.

Semua orang mundur membiarkan setan brunette yang lagi ngamuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Bahkan beberapa anak laki-laki yang tadi hendak menggoda Tsuna malah nga sengaja kena sikut hingga pingsan.

.

"Tidur kok di lantai? Tempat gini lagi, dah bosen ama kasur di rumah ya?" 'Dark Tsuna' kita malah nga nyadar kalo kekesalannya udah makan korban.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : gawat, otakku makn eror sampai berani bikin hibari begitu?! XD

Ada yang mau mereview fic abal, gaje nan error tingkat akut ini?


	4. Long time no see

Let's Get Married part 3

.

Humor? -gagal-

Romance? -nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh! Semi gila!-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

Squalo (24)

FemDino (24)

FemGokudera (16)

Hibari (17)

Yamamoto (16)

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan keributan nga jelas selama proses syuting(?). Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti malah anda dikira sakit jiwa *digebuk reader*

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Gadis itu memilih memotong jalan lewat taman agar sampai lebih cepat. Karena orangtuanya tak ada di Jepang maka Tsuna tak takut akan diinterogasi karena pulang malam. Sejak dia masuk SMA ibunya ikut sang ayah ke Italia, Tsuna dianggap sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri sehingga tak perlu ikut (Lagipula dia malas ikut). Selain itu Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Hibari ikut meyakinkan akan menemani aka mengawasi Tsuna (untuk Hibari dibayar dengan bekal makan siang tiap hari) sehingga Iemitsu dan Nana pun merelakan putri kesayangan mereka tinggal sendiri di Jepang.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sampah!" alis Tsuna terangkat saat melihat pemuda berpakaian ala orang kantoran namun tampangnya ala preman tengah berdiri di gerbang rumahnya dengan tampang BT. "Aku menunggumu sejak sore!"

"Kamu siapa?" Tsuna langsung pasang tampang imut inocent sembari menghampiri pemuda itu meski dalam otaknya sudah bersiap menghajar jika orang itu mau macam-macam padanya.

"Huh, kau lupa padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Kuberi waktu 1 menit untuk mengingat, jika tidak kubuang kau ke tong sampah!"

.

Tsuna menatap pemuda itu dari kepala hingga kaki. Rambut hitam pendek yang disisir naik, usia mungkin 20an lebih, wajah yang jelas bukan orang Jepang, matanya merah...wait! Tsuna tersentak, orb merah seperti kristal ruby.

.

"Xanxus?" pemuda itu menyeringai.

"20 detik, otakmu masih bagus ya bocah pendek."

.

Dhuak! Tsuna melayangkan pukulan ke perut pemuda itu namun dengan mudah dielakkan sehingga nyasar ke tembok rumahnya. Tembok malang tak bersalah itu retak karena pukulan Tsuna yang tak bisa dibilang 'lembut'. Sekali lagi Tsuna menyerang dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang tetap bisa dihindari Xanxus dengan mudah.

.

"Huh, ternyata kau berlatih dengan baik." Tsuna meloncat untuk menedang, sayangnya Xanxus sudah melihat gerakan tubuhnya dengan jelas hingga sekali lagi serangan itu lewat begitu saja "Sayangnya masih belum apa-apa untukku."

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!" kali ini pukulan Tsuna ditangkap.

"Nanti kau tak tambah tinggi kau selalu marah-marah." ejek Xanxus. Yah, memang puncak kepala Tsuna dua kaki dibawah Xanxus_hanya setinggi dada pemuda itu dengan kata lain, pendek. "Oke, gencatan senjata dulu, ini ada coklat Godiva u-" belum selesai bicara bungkusan berisi beberapa kotak coklat dengan harga 'selangit' itu sudah disambar Tsuna dengan mata berbinar.

"Bocah." rutuk Xanxus dia mengikuti Tsuna masuk rumah namun begitu dia ada di depan pintu, Tsuna malah membanting pintu dan menguncinya diluar. "..."

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Dhuak! Xanxus menendang pintu dengan -cukup- pelan hingga engselnya nyaris lepas "BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU HANCURKAN RUMAHMU DALAM SE-ME-NIT." kata Xanxus penuh penekanan di tiap huruf. Nga perlu teriak karena dia tahu Tsuna masih di depan pintu. Selang beberapa detik, pintu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan Tsuna dengan pipi menggembung_tengah mengunyah beberapa buah coklat sekaligus. 'Hamster..., ada hamster makan coklat.' batin Xanxus.

"Ahuk (masuk)." Xanxus menghela nafas_lelah kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah milik keluarga Sawada.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kabur lagi..." Tsuna masih asik makan coklat sembari mendengar curhat/cerita/pengakuan (?) Xanxus. "Nono memang keterlaluan."

"Rasanya masih lebih baik aku seorang gay dari pada mesti pusing begini." Xanxus berbaring malas di futon di lantai kamar tamu yang sengaja Tsuna keluarkan untuknya setelah mereka makan malam. "Sayangnya aku tak punya kecenderungan itu."

"Bukannya 'Gay' itu menular? Napa tak coba dengan Lussuria-nee saja?"

"Apa nga ada saran yang lebih bagus? Memangnya kau pikir aku mau jadi 'Gay' dan berpasangan dengan dia?!" Xanxus merasa bulu di tengkuknya merinding disko karena saran Tsuna. "Mending aku paksa hiu sampah itu operasi kelamin."

"Sapa tahu kan?" Tsuna angkat bahu senyam-senyum membayangkan Squalo jadi cewe betulan. "Tapi tetep nga bisa punya anak dong."

.

Di kediaman Cavallone, Squalo bersin-bersin saat sedang minum teh bersama -dipaksa- Dina. "Pasti boss sialan itu sedang ngomongin aku!"

"Hm~" gadis pirang itu menuangkan teh untuk Rain Guardian Vongola "Kau tak usah khawatir. Biarpun Xanxus pulang aku takkan meninggalkanmu." sahut sang Decimo Cavallone dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"*Blush!* A-I...er...VOI JANGAN NGOMONG HAL MEMALUKAN BEGITU PADA LAKI-LAKI!" Rona merah tampak jelas di pipi pemuda bersurai perak itu. "Lagi pula kenapa kau malah tak peduli lagi pada calon tunanganmu yang brengsek itu?" 'Padahal kemarin dia ngamuk seperti kuda rabies' batin Squalo. Dia belum mau menghadap yang kuasa karena mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Karena aku~" Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Squalo "Jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kita bertatap mata."

GUBRAK! "WHAT THE FUCK?!" saking kagetnya Squalo jatuh dari kursi dengan pantat duluan mencium lantai marmer.

Dina tak bisa menahan tawa melihat Rain Guardian itu kelabakan dan salah tingkah. Gadis itu berjongkok di samping Squalo, meraih tangan kanan pemuda itu "Squalo Superbi, Rain Guardian Vongola Famiglia."

"A-aa-apa?" sungguh aneh rasanya melihat ekspresi serius tiba-tiba muncul di wajah cantik yang sejak tadi selalu tersenyum ceria.

"Bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

.

DHUARRR! Serasa gunung meletus di atas kepala Squalo. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan warna merah yang makin menjalar di wajahnya. Membuatnya merasa warna strawberry kesukaan Belphegor pun kalah dari wajahnya saat ini. SUPERBI SQUALO DILAMAR SEORANG PEREMPUAN YANG BARU DIKENALNYA KEMARIN SORE!

.

Rin : Aish, seekor Squalo bisa malu juga. *author di tebas*

Squalo : VRAAAAOOOOIIIIII! Gue orang bukan hewan!

Rin : habisnya namamu 'Squalo' alias hiu, sah-sah aja toh?

All kru : *manggut2 setuju*

Squalo : BUKAN BERARTI LOE BOLEH SEBUT GUE PAKE 'SEEKOR'! GUA MANUSIAAAAA! *kejer author dengan pedang teracung*

Rin : KAKAAAAAKKKK! ADA HIU NGAMUK! *lari ke tempat Fong*

Ziho : wis biarin aja mereka, mari kita lanjut!

.

"Terus? Berapa lama kau mau di sini?"

"Entah." jawab Xanxus singkat, padat dan ngambang membuat Tsuna sweatdrop "Selama kakek tua itu masih berkeras menjodohkanku dengan semua sampah pilihannya, maka aku tetap DI-SI-NI." Tsuna menghela nafas.

"Ini sama dengan 5 tahun lalu saat kau kabur karena di paksa keluar dari Varia dan jadi Decimo Vongola."

.

~Flashback~

.

"AKU TAK MAU JADI VONGOLA DECIMO!" teriak Xanxus dari dalam kamar. Saat itu usianya baru 18-hampir 19, sialnya semua kakaknya mati satu persatu karena bertarung dengan famiglia musuh. Timoteo memaksanya menerima gelar itu di usia remaja karena merasa sudah saatnya Xanxus belajar mengambil tanggung jawab yang lebih besar.

"Kalau kau tak mau, papa harus minta siapa?" Timoteo pasang tampang memelas dengan air mata imajiner dan kabut kelam yang dibuat dengan ilusi.

"Bukan urusanku! Hidupkan saja lagi ketiga kakak bego itu dengan bola naga!"

"Memangnya kau pikir ini Dragon Ball?!"

"Kalau begitu buat saja mereka seperti frankenstein atau pindahkan otaknya ke dalam robot!"

"Andai saja itu berhasil papa takkan memintamu jadi Decimo!"

"..." wait, jadi udah pernah dicoba?! "Pokoknya aku tak mau keluar dari Varia!"

.

Malam itu juga Xanxus kabur dari Vongola saat Iemitsu Sawada pulang dari 'rapat darurat' bersama Timoteo. Xanxus sembunyi di kursi belakang, sembari berharap ketua CEDEF itu takkan tahu namun setelah sampai di apartement Iemitsu setelah memarkir mobilnya...

.

"Kita sampai di tempatku, Xanxus-kun."

"..." Xanxus tetap meringkuk di belakang, berharap kupingnya salah dengar.

"Tak apa, aku takkan menghubungi Nono tapi malam ini aku akan pulang ke Jepang, kau mau ikut atau tinggal di apartemenku?"

"Ikut." jawabnya singkat. Iemitsu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

.

.

.

"Ara~, tak kusangka suamiku akan membawa tamu yang tampan!" grogi, itu adalah pertama kalinya Xanxus dipuji tanpa ada maksud tersembunyi. "Namamu siapa?"

"Xanxus."

"Ayo masuk, akan kusiapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian!"

"Nana caya~ng, beri aku peluk ciu-ngek!" uluran tangan Iemitsu tertahan karena tangan istrinya menahan mukanya-hampir bisa dibilang menjotos-. Kini Iemitsu terkapar di tanah dengan mata berbentuk hati alias 'love'.

"Mari masuk Xanxus-kun!"

.

Xanxus hujan sweatdrop melihat kelakukan pemimpin CEDEF yang dia kenal selalu serius kini malah begitu lebay di depan istrinya. Mana istrinya cantik imut namun 'mengerikan'. Di saat yang sama seorang anak perempuan bersurai coklat karamel seperti Nana datang dengan muka kusut sambil menenteng tas sekolah dan pakaiannya agak dekil juga...bola sepak?

.

"Ah, Tsu-chan sudah pulang!"

"Okae-"

"Tsuna-chwuaaan mai himeee!" sekali lagi Iemitsu masuk mode lebay. Anak itu pasang tampang horor melihat sang ayah hendak memeluknya dengan mulut monyong. "PAPA CANYEEEENNN!"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT KAU AYAH BEGO!" anak itu menundukkan tubuhnya, melayangkan pukulan yang kencang ke perut ayahnya hingga laki-laki itu pun terkapar di tanah dengan tak elitnya untuk kedua kali. "Awas kau coba-coba mendekatiku dengan tampang menjijikkan itu lagi!"

"Kyaaa! Putriku memang hebaat!" Iemitsu masih belum menyerah untuk dapet pelukan dari anaknya -tepatnya dia yang mau meluk-. Dasar Masochist.

"..." Xanxus tak bisa berkomentar apapun melihat 'keluarga harmonis' satu ini. Dia memang suka memanggil ayahnya kakek tua, tapi tak pernah memukulnya -takut Timoteo mati duluan-.

.

"Heee...jadi XanXan calon boss ayahku yang bego itu ya? Salam kenal ya, paman Xan-chan!" tanya Tsuna sembari mengobservasi setiap jengkal pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku-tak-mau-jadi-Decimo! DAN NAMAKU XANXUS BUKANNYA XANXAN APA LAGI XAN-CHAN!" ujar Xanxus geram, rasanya aneh melihat anak SD memelototinya seperti seekor singa yang tengah menilai dia itu musuh atau teman. Wait, dia merasa anak ini bagai singa? 'Otakku pasti bermasalah!'

"Nee, paman." Tsuna nga peduli ama protes Xanxus barusan.

"Aku masih 18 tahun!" bentak pemuda itu, dongkol karena ke-bu-dek-an bocah imut dengan mulut berbisa yang selalu mengomentari dia seenaknya.

"Tampangmu seperti 25-an." sahut si brunette_masih nga peduli dengan aura membunuh yang dah menyebar di sekitar Xanxus.

.

Setiap hari selama keseharian keduanya adalah adu mulut atau adu jotos. Secara tak langsung Tsuna malah dapat lawan berlatih selain setan Namimori alias Hibari Kyouya *author ditonfa* yang selalu datang menyeretnya untuk latihan beladiri. Tak terasa seminggu berlalu dan Iemitsu harus kembali ke Italia. Sehari sebelumnya Xanxus dijemput satu pleton (?) pasukan bodyguard dari Vongola plus para Guardiannya.

.

"Aku juga mau main ke Italia. Mau ketemu kakek Nono."

"Huh, kau itu masih bocah, tak boleh berkeliaran sendiri." ejek Squalo.

"Huh, nee-san sama saja dengan paman Xanxus." bibir Tsuna berbentuk 'V' terbalik karena semua guardian Xanxus kecuali Lussuria menyebutnya bocah.

"VRAAAAOOOOIIII, AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

"Ushishishishishi, cowok cantik mungkin?" tambah Belphegor sembari merangkul pundak Tsuna.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku paman, bocah? Aku bahkan belum berusia 20 tahun!"

"Kalau kau memang bisa jadi boss yang hebat mungkin aku pertimbangkan, pama~n!" Xanxus memutar matanya dengan bosan.

"Mungkin kalau kunikahi kau baru berhenti memanggilku paman, huh?"

"Dasar pedofil." Tsuna dan Xanxus saling lempar deathglare.

'Entah kenapa mereka seperti singa dan macan' batin semua Guardian Xanxus.

"KYAAA! Okaa-san setuju kalau Tsu-chan dan Xanxus-kun menikah!" seru Nana girang.

"Tidak boleh!" reaksi Iemitsu malah kebalikan.

.

~Flashback end~

.

Xanxus melirik Tsuna yang kini duduk di sampingnya-memunggunginya sambil nonton tv, tak ketinggalan coklat yang sudah tinggal setengah kotak di pangkuannya. Xanxus mencomot salah satu coklat_memakannya tanpa peduli deathglare dari si gadis brunette. Sudah lama pemuda yang mewarisi gelar sebagai Vongola Decimo ini tak merasakan ketenangan seperti sekarang. Biasanya dia harus bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen yang entah apa -dia tak begitu peduli- hingga larut malam. Dia lebih suka saat menjadi pemimpin Varia karena bisa bertarung sekalian jalan-jalan saat ada misi.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : Dah mari kita bales review karena nga bisa bales lewat PM.

.

Hahaha, kayaknya aku nga bisa buat Tsuna moe 100%... hanya wajah yang moe XD

dah lanjut nie

.

Nurrafa D'Masivers

Nyaris pingsan karena dikira ngeflame betulan.

Aku juga penggemar 5927, X27, 6927, 8027. aku kurang suka hibari *dikroyok penggemar hibari*

fic-ku kelewatan? lewat mana? utara, timur, selatan, barat? *digebuk karena nga nyambung*

fufufufufu, makasi atas dukungannya! akan saya lanjutkan sebisanya!

.

anon

aku aja baru tahu kalau ada cerita itu setelah tanya ke Edden *tuh anak tukang baca males nulis*

aku juga sudah lihat dan perbandingkan plot ceritaku dengan author fic yang kamu maksud dan jawabannya adalah TIDAK SAMA. Cuma depan doang yang mirip :p

saya nga nyontek, suer ngak! lagi pula ini fanfiction, kesamaan ide atau alur adalah hal yang biasa, tergantung bagaimana author mengembangkannya hingga memiliki ciri khas yang membedakan satu sama lain.

makasi review dan kritikannya XD

.

Nagi Arisaka

'KENAPA BAPAKMU DAEMOON?', karena aku suka daemon dan suka semangka!

'DAN KENAPA BUKAN SAYA YANG DITODONG SURAT NIKAH SAMA XANXUS?', kalo mau ntar aku buatin oneshot story tentang Xanxus, tapi nga janji kapan tepatnya bakal publish *dihajar*

dah update kan? tuh Tsuna udah muncul d chapter 3 dan sekarang giliran ketemunya ama Xanxus XP

.

Furiez

FUUUUUURRRRRRRR *Peluk cium, dikutuk pake boneka jerami*

Hooh, Squalo emang malang karena Dina naksir dia.

.

Xxferessa-TanXx

Ide bagus, aku jadi pengen menggambar Dino versi cewe dengan gaya SM dan korbannya adalah XANXUS! *Digetok karena nga nyambung*

Mari berdoa semoga nasib Squalo di kehidupan berikutnya akan lebih baik, berdoa mulai! *dilempar granat*

.

ByuuBee

GYAAA! JANGAN SAKITI AKUUU! RIN ANAK BAIK, RIN ANAK BAIK! *ketularan tobi*

Xanxus emang bego *ditembak*

Tenang, dino bakal semangat buat menaklukkan squalo dan bikin hibari cemburu *walah, ikutan OOC*

Makasi juga atas reviewnya XD

.

puchipuwing

Dah lanjut. makasi selalu mereview XD

.

inukashouma

Namanya juga fic punya Rin. kalo punya edden pstinya lemon dan romance bertaburan!

.

clampmania

Dah lanjut!

.

LalaNur Aprilia

Tsuna kerasukan Hiruma atau Hao asakura mungkin (?)

namanya juga Yama, pastinya selalu ceplos nga mikir *ditebas shigure kintoki*

maaf nga kilat, listrik mahal (apa maksudnya coba?)

.

DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo

Nih dah ketemu kan X27? maaf kalo chapternya kurang seru X(

Hibari...pacaran ama tonfa sih...jangan cemburu karena ada aku diisini! *NTAR YURI DONG?!*

wah, belum kepikiran apa Tsuna bakal punya HDW mode. kita lihat perkembangan eritanya nanti, kufufufufu (?)

.

ajibana aiko

yap dah lanjut! fem27 dah nongol biar makin greget mari denger lagu sherina yang 'Geregetan' *nyanyi*

Maaf jika hibarinya error, say lupa update ativirusnya! (?)*ditonf hibari*

.

Little Otaku

Dah lanjut XD

.

amelchi

Iya tuh, Tsuna ama Dino jadi cewe. nga apa, saya juga lemot kok.

kan dah ketemu di chapter ini :)

AKU JUGA SUKA XANXUS!

salam kenal juga XD *peluk*

.

.

.

Rin : yare, yare, otakku disconect lagi. X(

satu lagi chapter nga jelas.

Sungguh entah apa Squalo akan menerima lamaran Dina atau malah milih operasi kelamin *ditebas*

Ow, ow, ow...jangan ngamuk mulu bang! *kabur*

Squalo : SIAPA BILANG GUE BAKAL OPERASI KELAMIN?!

Ziho : haia~ elu orang pada selalu buat ulah ma~ (?)

MOHON REVIEWNYA! Kritikan dan sindiran juga kami tampung! *nyiapin panci*


	5. Crowded

Let's Get Married part 5

.

Humor? -gagal dan makin aneh.-

Romance? -nga jelas akan makin nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh! Semi gila!-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

Korban kali ini? -silakan baca sndewe-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

FemGokudera 16

Hibari 17

Yamamoto 16

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan keributan nga jelas selama proses syuting(?). Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti malah anda dikira sakit jiwa *digebuk reader*

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Pagi-pagi gadis brunete membuka mata diiringi lengkingan alarm hp dengan auman singa yang menunjukkan kalau sudah jam 6 pagi. Setengah mengantuk ia menyambar handuk untuk mandi. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati televisi di ruang keluarga masih menyala, ada suara dengkuran halus khas orang tidur dan gundukan futon di depan televisi. Rambut hitam menyembul dari dalam futon, membuat Tsuna teringat kalau dia ada tamu dadakan semalam. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Xanxus itu tampak tidur nyenyak, senyum jahil tampak tersungging di wajah manis sang brunette ketika sebuah ide brilian mampir ke otaknya (?).

.

.

.

"Xanxus, ayo bangun!" Tsuna mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda yang kini numpang tinggal di rumahnya. "Aku mau berangkat sekolah!"

"Tch, berisik!" Xanxus masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Huh, dasar pemalas!" Tsuna melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 7 lewat 20. "Sarapan ada di meja dapur. Kalau kau mau keluar, kunci pintu dan letakkan kuncinya di dalam kotak surat." tak ada jawaban. "Oi, denger ngak, om-om budek?" sebuah lambaian tangan yang mengusir menjadi jawaban. Merasa percuma bicara panjang lebar, Tsuna pun segera berangkat sekolah.

.

Sepanjang jalan Tsuna senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pagi ini. Di gerbang depan sekolah, seperti biasa Hibari sedang mengawasi para murid yang baru datang. Tsuna melirik jam dan masih ada 3 menit sebelum bel saat ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Gadis brunette itu tersenyum tipis pada sang skylark yang dibalas deathglare oleh Hibari. He, kayaknya Hibari masih kesal karena semua tonfanya disita dan jika diurut sesuai waktu penyitaan (?), tonfa yang pertama disita baru balik 2 hari lagi.

.

"Himeeee!" suara cempreng nan berisik yang familiar terdengar tak jauh dari gerbang. Tanpa menoleh Tsuna tahu itu adalah Gokudera yang lagi lari-lari menghampirinya bersama Yamamoto.

"Kau telat sepuluh detik herbivore!" Hibari sudah bersiap dengan gaya kamikorosu andalannya namun sedetik kemudian dia malah mojok dengan aura gloomy -baru ingat nga pegang tonfa.

.

Gokudera nyengir meninggalkan remaja raven yang tengah berduka karena nga bisa menggigit siapapun, Yamamoto menggeleng prihatin sementara Kusakabe dan anggota kedisiplinan lain berusaha mengembalikan mood fuuki iincou tercinta mereka.

.

"Hehehe..." Tsuna masih nyengir saat Gokudera dan Yamamoto ada di sebelahnya.

"Hi-hime?" Gokudera khawatir melihat sang Hime tercinta ketawa sendiri- takut kalau otak Tsuna telah dikuasai UMA.

"Tsuna? Ada yang lucu?"

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedang senang hari ini." Tsuna melirik Gokudera "Hayato-chan..."

"A-ada apa Hime?" Tsuna meraih wajah Gokudera dengan kedua tangan hingga mereka mata mereka bertemu. Gokudera merasa jantungnya berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat saat wajah Tsuna mendekat padanya.

.

Makin dekat, beberapa anak menghentikan langkah mereka untuk kembali ke kelas. Mereka ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi, beberapa mulai mimisan.

.

Lebih dekat... Yamamoto terbelalak, tangannya merogoh hp dengan kamera 5MP merk MataLola di sakunya, bersiap mengabadikan adegan Yuri yang akan terjadi.

Tinggal beberapa cm lagi...Gokudera blushing saat merasakan nafas Tsuna di wajahnya. Gadis itu segera menutup matanya_bersiap dicium oleh sang hime tercinta. Sekitar dua centi-an sebelum bibir mereka bertemu Tsuna berhenti, ia menunduk ke arah leher Gokudera, gadis separuh Italia itu agak mendesah geli saat hembusan nafas Tsuna menyapa lehernya. Para murid makin banyak berkerumun karena penasaran, Yamamoto sudah meng-on-kan mode rec video di ponselnya, beberapa murid pingsan dan makin banyak yang mimisan.

.

'Oh hime sama, jika anda memilih jalan Yuri aku akan mengikutimu selamanya!' teriak Gokudera dalam hati.

.

Tsuna tersenyum ketika ia hanya menghirup aroma au de toilette Eternal strawberry. Tak ada bau rokok dan bubuk mesiu. Gadis bersurai brunette itu menegakkan badannya dan mengamit lengan Gokudera.

.

"Kali ini kau tepat janji, tak ada rokok dan dinamit." Gokudera mengangguk "Bagus. Hari ini aku buat tuna katsu kesukaanmu untuk makan siang." Tsuna melenggang santai ke kelasnya, membuat sahabat aka bodyguardnya kebingungan sekaligus membuat kecewa para penonton termasuk Yamamoto karena nga bisa liat adegan yuri secara langsung (eala...ternyata dirimu penggemar yuri, Yamamoto?).

.

"Hehehe..."

"..."

"..."

" ? "

.

Jam makan siang- semua seperti biasa, makan di atap dengan bekal buatan Tsuna dan Kyoko plus tambahan dari Takeshi. Yang beda adalah si brunette sejak pagi udah nyaris dikira gila oleh semua orang termasuk oleh guru karena ketawa sendiri terus! Pas ditanya dia malah bilang 'bukan apa-apa' trus malah tambah cekikikan! =_="

.

"Tsuna-chan, kamu yakin tidak-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyoko. Hanya...teringat sesuatu tadi pagi...Hehehe..."

'Sesuatu macam apa yang membuatmu ketawa seperti orang gila seharian?' batin ketiganya.

.

.

.

Balik ke rumah Tsuna, saat jam dinding menunjuk angka 12, pemuda bersurai gelap yang kita kenal sebagai Xanxus baru saja kembali dan dreamland alias baru bangun (males banget yah?). Matanya yang masih setengah merem mencerna informasi yang lampau dan keadaan hingga akhirnya ingat kalau dia ada di Jepang, Namimori, di rumah Iemitsu Sawada sang pemimpin CEDEF yang alay, lebay, maso bin OON. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sawada, dia ingat Tsuna -sepertinya- bilang sarapan udah siap dan kalo keluar inget kunci pintu dan kuncinya dibiarin aja di depan pintu (yang ini salah!).

.

"Sampah..."

.

Xanxus mematikan televisi dan ngeloyor ke kamar mandi dengan mata setengah merem. Di sebelah wastafel ada sikat gigi dan handuk baru yang tampaknya memang sengaja disiapkan untuknya. Males sikat gigi (ih jorok!), Xanxus memilih berkumur saja dengan air campur odol (anak baik jangan ditiru!) dan cuci muka. Tanpa menoleh pemuda itu menyambar handuk untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Berniat ngaca dan nyisir rambut bukannya melihat rambutnya yang hitam kayak arang yang selalu disisir ala spike, pemuda itu malah melihat ujung-ujung rambutnya terjalin menjadi kepang-kepang kecil dan diikat tali plastik tiga warna pink, kuning dan ijo. Sialnya, tiap kepang diolesin lem kertas, jadi mesti keramas dulu -entah berapa kali- biar bisa lepas dan disisir. Heh, kalo dilihat apa bedanya dia dengan bencong gila yang mangkal tengah malam di Renon ato Bunderan Gatsu ato Taman Lawang? Jelas beda, mereka waria asli sementara Xanxus adalah WARIA JEJADIAN! *author distrum, ditabok, ditembak, dibacok*

.

Rin : Maksudku waria jejadian itu artinya kamu NORMAL!

Xanxus : muka ente nga bicara begitu!

Rin : O_o? Kok malah ke arab-araban gini?

Xanxus : Ane gabis nonton Aladin dan jin ajaib semalem.

Rin : mending jangan nonton itu sebelum kamu OOCnya malah jadi akut!

.

"BOCAH SIALANNNN!" geram Xanxus_PRANG! Cermin tadi pecah berkeping-keping karena digebuk (ziho: ya ea lah karena digebuk, kalo jadi berbalok-balok kayak dadu namanya dipotong buat sup!*komentatordigantung*) oleh Decimo Vongola yang lagi sibuk nyari botol shampo buat keramas. "Akan kuberi pelajaran dia nanti! Bocah moe pendek sialan!" aish, masih aja nyelip yah, kata 'moe' buat Tsu-chan tercayank kita! *dideathglare, author ngacir ke dari TKP*

.

.

.

Bertolak dari Jepang ke Italia -tepatnya Varia Headquarter-, seorang kakek beraura suram tengah bengong di ranjang milik Vongola Decimo yang entah kabur kemana. Macam orang gila yang gendong boneka bayi di pasar Kreneng tuh kakek tua nyanyi lagu Krisdayanti dan Anang dengan suara false sambil menggendong bantal guling.

.

"Timang-timang~ anakku cayang jangan menangis~, papa di sini..." diem sesaat "Xanxus~ maapin papa bikin kamu marah! Inget rumah dong!" ratapan ayah terbuang itu berlanjut dengan lagu 'kampuang' yang dulu dinyanyikan oleh mantan penyanyi cilik jamannya author masih TK. (Ziho: ...nee author...emang Nono pernah ke Indonesia? *author angkat bahu tanda nga tau*)

.

Author memilih pindah lokasi lagi karena nga kuat denger suara Nono yang lagi nga beres motherboard-nya setelah kena virus aka malware bernama 'Trojan Xanxus kabur dari rumah'. Pindah ke ruang santai dimana para Guardian Vongola ngumpul, yang paling cerah mukanya adalah Squalo yang hari ini nga ditempeli Dina karena sang Decimo Cavallone lagi banyak kerjaan. Levi lagi berdoa supaya boss tercinta cepet pulang dengan gaya ala biksu sambil getok-getok mangkok. Mammon sibuk ama catetan utang dan pengeluaran pribadinya sambil sesekali mengeluh keuntungannya dikit banget karena hasil penjualan foto Squalo dan Dina juga foto Nono yang cosplay ala Merlin. Lussuria lagi baca majalah Cosmopolitan sambil ngayal sapa tau bisa kencan romantis semaleman ama Justin Timberlake. Belphegor lagi tiduran sambil ngelemparin piso ke sasaran yang dipasang di langit-langit. Fran lagi bobo siang di sleeping bag yang digantung ala kepompong. Intinya...90persen Guardian Xanxus nga peduli boss mereka dimana!

.

"ADA BERITA!" teriakan salah satu anak buah Squalo menggema sepanjang lorong. "ADA- *DHUAK!*" timpukan buku langsung menghantam wajah bawahan malang itu.

"VRAAAOOOOIIIIII! Cuma gue yang boleh treak di sini!"

"Mou, Squ jangan emosi, nanti keriput dan rambutnya rontok lho~" kata Lussuria sambil nunjukin artikel 10 sebab kerontokan rambut.

"La, lapor tuan! Kami sudah dapat titik terang kemana Decimo pergi! *dhuak!*" satu buku lagi melayang dan bawhan malang itu pingsan.

"VRAAAAAOOOOOIIIIII, NAPA LOE NGA NGEMENG DARI TADI CACING OON! AYO KEJAR BOSS BRENGSEK ITU!"

"Ushishishishi, kau sudah membuatnya pingsan, Squally. Tunggu bangun dulu~."

"Bah, dasar nga guna! BANGUN LOEEEEE!" bukannya bangunin dengan cara yang benar, Squalo malah menginjak-injak anakbuahnya yang udah pingsan.

"Mou~kalo begitu caranya bukan orangnya yang bangun tapi rohnya bangun pergi ke surga~"

"Ushishishishishi!"

"Ne...kemana Levi?" Fran yang melek gara-gara keributan itu masih betah ada dalam kantong tidurnya seperti anak kangguru.

"Muh, begitu dia *nunjuk korban* bilang sudah menemukan jejak Xanxus, pedo maniak maso itu langsung lompat keluar jendela. Paling sekarang sedang sekarat karena mendarat di kolam buaya titipan Verde." kata Mammon sambil nulis tagihan buat jasa penitipan buaya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : Aku heran, kenapa banyak banget SMS dan PM berisi protes yang bilang 'Lanjutkan Let's Get Married!'. Emangnya kapan aku bilang mo berenti?

Ziho : karena master bilang mau ubah ceritanya jadi YAOI!

Rin : Maksudnya mau buat versi lainnya! Bukan mau menghentikannya! Gimana sih kalian ini?

Reader : ELU TUH YANG NGA JELAS MAKSUDNYAAAAA! HAJAAAARRRR*kejar author pake segala SAJAM*

Rin : *ngacir*

Ziho : *ditinggal lagi makan wallen soes* hahaha, rasain tuh. Nah~ MOHON REVIEWNYA MINNA!


	6. Broken Mask

Let's Get Married part 5

.

Humor? -gagal dan makin aneh.-

Romance? -nga jelas akan makin nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh! Semi gila!-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

Korban kali ini? -silakan baca sndewe-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

FemGokudera (16)

Hibari (17)

Yamamoto (16)

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan bahasa aneh, dan hal-hal yang nga cocok buat anak di bawah umur. Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti malah anda dikira sakit jiwa *digebuk reader*

.

~Normal Pov~

.

.

.

"Tadaima~!" Tsuna masuk rumah dengan riang gembira tanpa rasa takut atas resiko mengancam nyawa akibat perbuatannya tadi pagi. Hari yang menjelang malam membuatnya terpaksa membeli makanan kemasan di mini market untuk makan malam. "Xanxus?"

.

Tak ada jawaban, suasana rumah juga sepi. Di kamar, dapur maupun halaman tak ada tanda-tanda dari Decimo Vongola yang tengan _Run Away_ dari rumah (?). Tak ada pesan di meja maupun memo kulkas, Tsuna bengong sesaat. Apa Xanxus segitu marahnya sampai langsung pulang tanpa pamit atau pesan? Tsuna jadi merasa agak sedikit bersalah, sekali lagi dia merasa AGAK SEDIKIT BERSALAH yang bisa saja disamakan dengan nyaris nga peduli dong! Selera makannya hilang karena hanya sendiri, akhirnya dia ganti baju dan keluar rumah hingga akhirnya Tsuna memutuskan pergi ke apartement Gokudera.

.

"Ah~, Haya-chan sedang apa ya?" gumamnya sambil keluar dari lift. Masih beberapa belas meter sebelum sampai di depan kamar Gokudera, Tsuna melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Gokudera membawa beberapa kantong plastik sambil memeriksa kantong jaketnya "Takeshi?"

.

Tak lama pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam dengan kunci yang dikeluarkannya dari jaket. Tsuna terpaku ditempatnya, niatnya menemui Gokudera jadi hilang karena tak mau menganggu keduanya. Kalau dipikir kembali, Tsuna sudah merasa kalau hubungan keduanya makin dekat meski masih seperti anjing dan kucing. Paling tidak di belakangnya kedua sahabatnya itu akur-akur saja kan?

.

Jalan ngalor ngidul di kota, Tsuna berhenti di depan etalase toko yang menjual assesoris dan perhiasan. Dia jadi ingat kalau ibu mulai pacaran dengan ayahnya sejak seusianya. Ayahnya yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari ibunya namun selalu bisa tahu apa yang bisa menyenangkan hati ibunya. Meski sesekali bertengkar mereka selalu berbaikan dengan cepat. Pasangan serasi, meski ayahnya itu terkadang suka lupa pulang karena sibuk kerja.

.

"Punya pacar itu...apa menyenangkan ya?" ucapnya tanpa sadar sambil menatap sepasang couple ring dengan permata biru langit.

"Kalau begitu mau coba dengan salah satu dari kami?"

.

Dari kaca etalase tampak 4 orang laki-laki mengerubunginya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Tsuna berbalik hendak menghardik namun 2 orang dari mereka menggenggam pergelangn tangannya dengan kuat. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang tampaknya tak berniat menolong, mereka hanya melirik sekilas dan bisik-bisik entah apa sambil segera melangkah pergi. Tsuna melihat lambang jaket yang digunakan salah satu dari mereka dan mengenalinya sebagai Yakuza dari Clan Momokyokai yang sudah ada beberapa dekade di Namimori.

.

"Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian dariku!"

"Mau main dengan kami? Dijamin kami bisa menghilangkan kesepianmu."

"Tidak sudi! Dasar Yakuza tak berotak!"

"Ho..., manis-manis galak ya? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa suara dan ekspresimu jika ada di 'bawah'ku." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Hahahaha, pasti sangat menggoda." sahut yang lain. Tsuna berusaha melepaskan diri namun dia kalah tenaga kali ini. Kalau saja satu lawan satu...mungkin dia bisa memikirkan strategi untuk melawan.

"Kau tenang saja nona, kami akan bersikap baik padamu, huahahahaha!" Tsuna ditarik paksa menjauhi keramaian.

"Kurang ajar, lepas-"

"Lepaskan tangan kalian darinya." sosok pemuda jangkung menghalangi keempat orang itu. "Dia tak mau ikut kan?"

"Hoh, jangan sok jadi pahlawan kau orang asing! Kau belum tahu kalau kami ini dari Clan Momokyokai?!"

'Orang asing?!' Tsuna berusaha melihat siapa yang diajak bicara aka berdebat oleh orang-orang ini. Suara itu memang tak asing tapi bisa saja ada yang mirip kan?

"Tak pernah dengar nama itu." sahutnya santai "Di Italia tak ada kelompok yang punya nama aneh begitu."

"I-italia? Sok sekali kau! Kami ini penguasa daerah ini tahu! Tak ada urusan dengan orang asing!"

"Kalau begitu enyah."

"Cih, mati kau!" salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak pemuda di hadapannya. Sayangnya atau memang lawannya adalah pro sehingga semua tembakan dihindari dengan mudah bahkan peluru-peluru itu ditangkap dengan tangan kosong.

.

Pemuda itu menyerang orang yang tampaknya menjadi pimpinan dari mereka berempat. Sekali hantam di perut orang itu roboh, 3 yang lain menyerangnya bersamaan yang akhirnya dia roboh kan sekaligus dengan tendangan berputar.

.

"Beraninya, akan kami bawa teman-teman yang lain karena kau sudah memilih lawan yang salah!" pemuda itu mendelik dan 3 orang itu lari tunggang langgang membawa teman mereka yang pingsan.

"Che, cuma sampah yang besar mulut. Kau tak apa, bocah?"

"Xa...Xanxus?" Tsuna agak ragu apa benar itu adalah Xanxus karena suasananya agak gelap.

"Kau pikir ada lagi yang mirip denganku?" Xanxus berjongkok di hadapan Tsuna yang terduduk di aspal dingin karena dihempaskan oleh para Yakuza tadi. "Kau terluka? Belum diapa-apakan?"

"Untungnya belum, hanya saja bekas genggaman ini pasti akan membekas beberapa hari." Tsuna menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Kukira kau pulang ke Italia. Rambutmu kenapa?"

"Dipotong! Berkat ulah bodohmu aku jadi harus memotongnya!" gerutu Xanxus sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena agak aneh dengan potongan rambut pendeknya.

.

Rambut Xanxus yang sebelumnya disisir spike dan jika diturunkan sudah melewati telinga dan yang bagian belakang sudah cukup lama dibiarkan panjang hingga melewati tengkuknya. Kini rambut hitam itu jadi pendek dan poni yang biasanya di sisir naik dibiarkan turun sehingga agak menutupi keningnya.

.

"Menurutku kau yang sekarang lebih baik! Lebih terlihat muda sesuai umurmu dari pada gaya om-om kemarin- AW!" cengir Tsuna yang membuatnya dihadiahi jitakan gratis.

"Jangan memuji untuk mengalihkan perhatian!"

"Cih, ketahuan ya." Tsuna membuang muka sehingga Xanxus makin ingin melemparnya dari atas gedung pencakar langit!

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan kembali ke rumah Tsuna. Tampang Xanxus masih tetap 'aih seramnya' bagai macan mo ngamuk. Mereka hanya diam hingga akhirnya setelah ada di depan rumah Tsuna memberanikan buka mulut.

.

"Maaf, jangan marah terus dong. Nanti keriputmu makin banyak." kata Tsuna sambil membuka pintu.

"Tutup mulutmu." sahut Xanxus yang langsung masuk, buka sepatu dan duduk di depan televisi menonton berita internasional.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Kau memang tak berguna."

"Apa maksudnya tuh?!" Tsuna menghempaskan kantong belanjaan yang berisi makanan yang dia beli tadi. Gadis brunette itu menyalakan microwave sebelum memasukkan dua kotak bento ke dalamnya. Xanxus masuk ke dapur, bersandar di samping pintu dapur memperhatikan Tsuna yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam "Padahal aku sudah bilang terimakasih kau malah kasar begitu."

"Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa diseret para sampah itu? Bukankah kau bisa melawan?"

"Aku belum pernah bertarung melawan orang dewasa lebih dari 3 orang sekaligus. Biasanya cuma duel."

"Sampah tak berguna." desis Xanxus dengan sadis yang membuat sang brunette menghela nafas pasrah dikatai oleh Decimo Vongola yang merupakan atasan ayahnya. Bukannya tak menyadari tapi Xanxus memilih tidak bertanya meski tangan Tsuna gemetaran sejak mereka sampai rumah. Menjatuhkan makanan, piring, semua tak ada yang beres meski gadis itu masih cengar-cengir seperti orang bodoh.

.

Begitu selesai membereskan meja dan mencuci alat makan, Tsuna bergegas masuk kamar dan menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Digenggamnya erat bekas cengkraman para Yakuza tadi, masih terasa sakit namun bukan itu masalahnya. Tangannya gemetar karena takut, tadinya dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika Xanxus tak menolongnya. Padahal setelah sekian lama gadis itu telah berhasil menghilangkan predikat 'useless' pada dirinya namun hanya karena kejadian bodoh itu kini ia kembali memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. Cairan bening meleleh dari pelupuk matanya, hancur sudah topengnya.

.

"Ternyata kau memang takut."

" ! " Tsuna tersentak bangun dari ranjang mendapati Xanxus telah ada di kamarnya. "A-aku ti-"

"Jangan bohong. Tampangmu tak menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau kau ketakutan."

"Ukh...Memangnya kenapa?! Kau juga mau membullyku seperti mereka di SD dulu?! Aku sudah bosan selalu dijadikan sasaran keisengan bahkan pelecehan mereka!" teriak Tsuna histeris. "Manusia lemah hanya akan diinjak-injak oleh yang lain...aku...aku..."

"Bukan berarti kau bisa memaksakan diri." Xanxus duduk di ranjang, tangan besarnya mengusap pelan rambut Tsuna. "Kau itu tak perlu memasang topeng bodoh memuakkan seperti tadi di depanku."

"T-ta-tapi...ta-tadi kau bi-bi-bilang...a-akuh...tak b-ber-g-guna..."

"Tak berguna karena pasrah tanpa mencoba, padahal jika kau mau kau bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Kau itu kuat, meski masih jauh dibanding diriku."

.

Tsuna menghambur ke pelukan Xanxus, menangis tanpa peduli akan diejek oleh pemuda itu. Pokoknya dia ingin menangis hingga beban hatinya selama beberapa tahun ini lenyap_paling tidak berkurang. Xanxus menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang yang langsung menempel ke dinding. Tsuna masih terisak memeluknya dengan erat meski sudah tidak menangis meraung-raung seperti tadi.

.

"Kalau seperti ini kau terlihat manis." goda Xanxus sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Tsuna. "Tapi awas ingusmu nempel di bajuku."

"Berisik!" gadis itu makin dalam membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di antara dada dan perut Xanxus. "Kalau memang aku manis, seharusnya aku sudah punya pacar keren sekarang tapi tak pernah ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku!"

"Kalau kau selalu pasang tampang galak mana ada yang mau."

"Kukembalikan itu padamu!" sahut Tsuna tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Paling tidak aku telah menolak banyak perempuan berotak sampah dari pada dirimu yang belum pernah tahu rasanya dikejar gerombolan makhluk berisik yang ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu."

.

Ingin membalas namun rasa kantuk mulai mendominasi hingga sang brunette tertidur dalam posisi tetap memeluk Xanxus. Decimo Vongola yang tahu Tsuna telah terlelap dan masih dengan posisi erat memeluknya memutuskan membiarkannya tetap begitu. Mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di ranjang dengan Tsuna berbaring di dadanya Xanxus pun ikut terlelap tak lama kemudian. Benar-benar tak mengira jika itu seharusnya tak dilakukan karena akan memberinya masalah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : Hala...h! *capek* dah jam 1 aja...

ngetik karena kesambet ide -lagi- dari jam 11 akhirnya bisa update juga.

Ziho : nyem, nyem...bakso...*ngigo*

Rin : dia aja dah tepar...dah lah. Silakan baca chapter kali ini dan seperti biasa mohon review. Kalo total yang review nga sesuai target ak nga nga jamin bakal update cepat. Maaf nga bisa bales review, mata dah 3 watt!


	7. Getting feel it?

Let's Get Married part 7

.

Humor? -gagal bahkan chapter ini nga ada ya?-

Romance? -nga jelas akan makin lebih nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh! Semi gila!-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

FemGokudera (16)

Hibari (17)

Yamamoto (16)

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan bahasa aneh nga nyambung dan hal-hal yang nga cocok buat anak di bawah umur. Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda beserta kaca mata hitam plus kotak atau kresek muntah sebagai antisipasi selama membaca. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti anda malah dikirim ke RSJ terdekat. *digebuk reader*

.

Normal Pov~

.

Kicau burung menyambut saat matahari mulai mengintip di ufuk timur. Sepasang orb golden amber terbuka perlahan namun belum ingin beranjak dari ranjang karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. HARINYA MALAS-MALASAN! (itu sih author)

.

"Ukh..." Puk. Tsuna yang hendak memiringkan badannya untuk kembali tidur malah menabrak sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. "Xanxus?"

.

Ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian semalam atau lebih tepatnya setelah meninggalkan apartement Gokudera. Dicegat Yakuza, ditolong Xanxus, lalu menangis hingga capek dan tidur tanpa peduli keadaan. Tsuna melirik pakaiannya yang masih utuh, artinya Boss ayahnya ini tak melakukan apapun padanya. Remaja bersurai coklat itu menatap wajah pemuda yang 2 hari ini tinggal bersamanya. Wajah Xanxus yang biasanya selalu galak, alis berkerut dan kaku ternyata bisa begitu tenang bahkan terkesan manis saat tidur.

.

'Coba setiap hari dia bisa setenang ini, apa dunia mafia itu selalu kasar ya?' perlahan Tsuna menyetuh bekas luka yang sudah mulai samar di pelipis Xanxus 'Dulu dia tak pernah menyebut orang sampah.' Toel. Tsuna menyentuh pipi Xanxus dengan ujung telunjuknya, pemuda itu menggeram pelan karena diganggu tidurnya.

.

"Hehehe..." Toel, toel, gyut! Keasyikan, Tsuna malah kembali menusuk pipi Xanxus kemudian mencubitnya pelan.

"Tsk! Diamlah bocah!" Xanxus menangkap tangan usil Tsuna dan menariknya mendekat, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Sudah pagi lho." Tsuna malah membalas pelukan Xanxus. "Tidak bangun?" (Ziho: keduanya emang aneh, biasanya cewe pasti treak disini =_=" )

"Huh, aku bukan anak sekolahan yang dikejar jam pagi. Ini juga bukan Italia jadi masa bodoh!"

"Ini juga hari minggu." sambung Tsuna.

"Mending tidur lagi." sahut mereka bersamaan. (Ziho: okeh, ada 2 kemungkinan, author yang aneh ato merekanya *nujukX27* emang nga jalan otaknya.)

.

Xanxus melirik Tsuna yang tanpa merasa risih akan keberadaannya, tak peduli kalau yang bersamanya adalah seorang laki-laki yang termasuk asing meski dari segi kekerabatan mereka masih ada hubungan namun itu sudah dari silsilah yang nyaris tak bisa diingat. Dan anehnya, pemuda kelahiran Italia itu juga merasa nyaman-nyaman saja bersama Tsuna.

.

'Begini ya rasanya punya adik?' batin Xanxus. Tsuna yang telah kembali tertidur mengigau entah apa dengan alis berkerut dan tampang aneh. "Heh, adik yang manis."

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan rumah Tsuna, beberapa mobil mewah parkir dengan senaknya. Selusin laki-laki bertampang seram menjaga sepanjang sisi jalan dan dari salah satu mobil keluarlah mereka yang kita kenal sebagai Guardian Vongola.

.

"Ho...disini ya?"

"Hum...dari hasil lacakkanku, boss ada di rumah ini."

"Voi, perasaanku saja atau rasanya pernah kemari ya?" Levi, Lussuria, Belphegor dan Mammon mengangguk setuju tapi mereka lupa. Apalagi papan nama di depan gerbang tampaknya sudah kena tinju hingga ada huruf yang hilang meninggalkan tulisan 'Wada'. Para reader pasti tahu siapa pelakunya kan?

"Kok aku tak ingat ya?" gumam Fran.

"Ushishishishishi, seingat pangeran kau belum ada di Varia saat itu, kodok!"

.

Dengan kemampuan Fran mereka masuk tanpa perlu kunci, Squalo segera naik ke lantai dua setelah mendapat hasil nihil di lantai bawah. Dengan semangat ala kuda jing-ups maksudnya semangat ala predator raksasa perairan laut hangat pemuda itu mendobrak satu-satunya pintu yang berisi gantungan gambar ikan tuna.

.

.

.

"VRAAAAOOOIIII! BOSS SIALAN! Kau- Huh?" Pemuda yang berusia 24 tahun itu tertegun melihat keadaan di kamar Tsuna. Diikuti para Guardian lainnya yang juga ikut di belakang Squalo, semua _Frozen_ di tempat. Xanxus dan Tsuna masih tidur dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Kyaaaa! Boss tidur sama cewe ABG~!" Lussuria berteriak histeris.

"Sampah...tutup mulut kalian!" Xanxus menggeram kesal, pemuda itu melirik Tsuna yang masih terlelap tanpa terganggu. Xanxus bangun perlahan dan melepaskan pelukan Tsuna. "Cepat juga kalian menemukanku."

"Itu...kau..." Squalo jadi kehilangan suara saking kagetnya.

"Boss..." wajah Levi bagai kepiting rebus (pasti udah negatif thinking deh =_=)

"Ushishishishi, ini kejutan..." Fran mengangguk setuju sementara Mammon mulai sibuk montret untuk diperlihatkan ke Nono dan pastinya nga gratis.

"Apanya?" tanya Xanxus dengan pandangan bingung. Decimo itu sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa para Guardiannya memasang tampang syok. Xanxus mengguncang pelan tubuh Tsuna agar gadis itu bangun "Hei bocah, bangun."

"5 menit~paman..."

"Bangun! Atau aku lempar kau ke bak mandi!" Xanxus menepuk-nepuk pipi Tsuna "Kita kedatangan tamu 'tak diundang'."

"E..h...ada ta...mu?" Tsuna bangun dengan mata masih setengah merem. Perlu beberapa belas detik baginya untuk mencerna siapa sekelompok 'tamu' yang datang mendobrak pintu kamarnya yang pertama dikenalinya adalah "SQUALO!"

"Hah?" Squalo bingung karena namanya disebut gadis asing. "Siapa nih?"

"Huh jahat, kau lupa padaku ya, paman..." Tsuna cemberut, Xanxus sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kamarnya diikuti Levi. "Padahal belum juga jadi nenek-nenek..."

"VRAAAAOOOOIIIII! NGAWOR AJA LOE NYEBUT GUE NENEK-NENEK!"

"Ushishishishi, Squaly memang mirip mirip nenek-nenek uzur kalau dari belakang, iya kan Fran?" Fran mengangguk kalem.

"Kalo gitu masih gadis perawan ya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja gue per-VOOOOIIIIII! GUE LAKI-LAKI MANA BISA DISEBUT PERAWAN! MESTINYA PERJAKA TAU!" Squalo emosi menunjuk-nunjuk Tsuna dengan pedangnya, siap mencabik-cabik remaja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Mou~ aku tak tahu boss dekat dengan anak manis begini!"

"Dan juga tak kenal takut, shishishishishi."

"Luss-nee, Bel-nii, aku Tsuna!"

"Tsuna?"

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Kyaaaa! Tuna-chan?!" Lussuria kumat fan-girling-nya. "Kau jadi manis sekarang!" Tsuna yang ngerasa badannya tak aman dari pelukan mematikan Lussuria segera berlindung di belakang Belphegor.

"Yare,yare, anak bengal itu sudah besar rupanya." komentar Mammon yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di hp-nya.

"Ushishishishishi, padahal lima tahun lalu masih seperti laki-laki."

"Aku sudah 16 tahun sekarang, Bel-nii..." Tsuna melirik Fran yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam di samping Belphegor. "Kamu siapa?"

"Fran." jawab remaja bersurai hijau tosca sambil menunjukkan pose 'peace'.

"Nama keluarganya tak ada?"

"Tak penting." sahut Fran datar, Tsuna sweatdrop.

"...penggantinya Mammon ya?" Fran mengangguk. "Aku Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Yare? Kenapa bisa tahu?"

"Perasaan saja."

"Shishishishi, mio principessa." Belphegor merangkul bahu Tsuna.

"Apa, Bel-nii?"

"Kau belum di apa-apakan boss kan?" Tsuna mengangguk.

"Mou, Tsu-chan sih pengecualian. Boss kan sayang Tsu-chan." Lussuria tampak ngayal dengan badan joget nga jelas macem uget-uget kepanasan. Belphegor menarik Tsuna dan Fran ke lantai bawah sebelum salah satunya jadi korban _error in persona_ si bencong mesum. Mammon mengikuti di belakang_terbang di atas mereka.

.

.

.

"Pulang yuk, boss." bujuk Levi selagi Xanxus makan sarapannya.

"Tidak."

"VRAAAAOOOIIII! KAU HARUS PULANG DENGAN KAMI!" rayu (baca: treak maksa) Squalo.

"Tidak."

"Nono kangen lho boss~" Lussuria ikut nimbrung.

"Perduli setan."

"Tunanganmu melamar Squaly, lho boss! Ushishishihishi!" lapor Belphegor.

"Itu bagus!" Xanxus angkat jempol kanan untuk Squalo. "Semoga kau nanti tenang di 'sisi'nya setelah menikah."

"VRAAAAAOOOOOOIIIIIII! APANYA YANG BAGUS?! TUH CEWE SADIST NYARIS BUNUH GUE!"

"Tapi akhirnya dia malah jatuh cinta pada kapten cantik." Srash! Topi kodok Fran ilang atasannya.

"MATI LOE KALO MASIH BERANI NYEBUT GUE CANTIK!"

"Ara...kenapa tidak di cabik-cabik saja sekalian topi bodoh ini?"

"Topi itu pemberian pangeran tau!"

"Whuah, bagus kan? Akhirnya paman Squalo punya pasangan." ucapan selamat dari Tsuna malah membuat Squalo tambah misuh-misuh "Eh? Mammon kemana?"

"Karena boss sudah ketemu, dia mau ambil kerja sambilan di tempat Verde-san." sela Fran sekaligus sembunyi di belakang Tsuna agar terhindar dari pisau Belphegor dan sabetan pedang Squalo.

"Lalu...kapan kalian menikah?" Brunette satu ini tampaknya belum puas menggoa meski nyawanya dalam bahaya sedangkan wajah Squalo memerah bagai stroberi begitu dengar kata 'menikah'.

"VRAOI CHIBI! Jangan seenaknya menarik kesimpulan!"

"Huh, scum."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne...sejak kapan kalian dekat?" Fran entah kenapa terus menempeli Tsuna. Kini ketiga remaja itu kini berkumpul di kamar Tsuna sambil. Fran dengan majalahnya, Tsuna dengan pe-ernya dan Belphegor dengan novel horornya "Kalian tidur saling pelukan tapi tak melakukan hal lain?"

"Xanxus cuma menjagaku setelah aku...er...aaahhhh tidak penting!" Tsuna pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan pe-ernya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai.

"Ushishishishishi, karena apa hayo?" keisengan si pirang kumat.

"Bukan apa-apa!" elak Tsuna.

"Yakin nih belum di apa-apakan?" Tsuna terdiam sesaat kemudian melirik Belphegor dan Fran.

"Kalo gitu aku boleh balik tanya, Bell-nii?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Fran belum kau 'apa-apa'kan, kan?" tanya Tsuna dengan seringan menyeramkan dan tatapan menyelidik.

"K-kau..." rona wajah Belphegor campur aduk antara ungu dan merah padam sementara Fran pipinya agak merona meski ekspresinya tetap stoik.

"Sudah kuduga kalian ada apa-apanya...fufufufufu...(?) cinta masa muda~"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah tua!" Tsuna menghindari lemparan buku dari Belphegor. "Kalian ini mirip, tidak manis!"

"Maaf deh kalo nga manis!" sahut Tsuna dan Fran bersamaan.

.

.

.

"VRAAAOOOIIII XANXUS! Sampai kapan kau mau kabur dari perjodohanmu?!"

"Sampai kakek tua itu menyerah. Lagi pula kuda jingkrak itu suka padamu kan?"

"Huh, kalau kau suka dia kenapa tak terima saja? Menurutku kalian cocok." ujar Squalo tanpa peduli deathglare dari Xanxus.

"Aku tak suka padanya."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau kenal perasaan 'suka' atau 'cinta'? Dalam dunia mafia itu tak dibutuhkan!"

"Memang kami harus menjalin hubungan baik karena Vongola dan Cavallone adalah rekan lama, tapi bukan berarti kami harus menikah kan? Ide sampah kakek tua itu takkan pernah terjadi."

"Huh, kau ini memang boss yang menyusahkan." keheningan yang kaku menyelimuti ruang tengah keluarga Sawada "Huh, kau akan ikut kami ke hotel?"

"Aku tetap di sini."

"Voi, ini mungkin hanya perkiraanku, apa bocah itu penting untukmu?"

"...maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa bersikap protektif begitu meski kalian tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun. Bahkan dulu kalian hanya bersama seminggu tapi-"

"Jangan bertele-tele, hiu sampah!"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Huh, otak sampah. Dia itu seperti adik laki-lakiku."

"Voi, mana bisa begitu? Kalau dulu mungkin iya tapi sekarang? Anak itu sudah menjadi seorang gadis."

"Gadis? Padahal dia tak pernah bertingkah seperti perempuan kecuali semalam."

"Semalam?" Xanxus menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan "Jadi benar kau melakukan sesuatu padanya? Lalu rambut itu sebagai bentuk penyesalan?"

"Heh, aku memotongnya karena dia menempelinya dengan lem hingga aku tak bisa membersihkan semuanya."

"Lem?" Xanxus dengan terpaksa menceritakan sejarah (?) yang menyebabkan model rambutnya berubah "Fuh, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" yah, bisa diduga reaksi Squalo yang kini ngakak meringkuk di meja pendek ruang tengah.

"Apa selucu itu?"

"Sayang aku tak melihatnya, hehehe. Voi, apa dia punya fotonya?"

"Mana aku tahu! Mana kau malah menertawaiku, sialan kau hiu bencong!" Xanxus melempar cangkir tehnya ke arah Squalo.

"Voi, itu memang lucu! Di Varia kan tidak ada yang berani mengerjaimu selain Belphegor! VOOOOIIIIII GUE BUKAN BENCONG!" (Rin: tul! hanya lussuria yang bencong di sini karena Squalo itu adalah perempuan cantik!*authorditebas*)

"Tutup mulutmu atau kucium!" Squalo mundur-mundur perlahan dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya. "Bagus, sekarang pergi sebelum ku paksa kau operasi kelamin jadi hiu betina dan kujadikan istri." wajah Squalo yang tadinya merah kini berubah ungu, buru-buru Rain Guardian Vonggola itu kabur dari ruang tengah menyisakan Decimo yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tak ikut ke hotel? Bukankah lebih nyaman di sana?"

"Terserah aku." Tsuna menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban Xanxus yang seenaknya. Bukan berarti dia tak suka pemuda itu di rumahnya tapi Xanxus yang sudah biasa hidup mewah kenapa malah memilih tetap di rumahnya? Gadis itu pun membereskan meja makan setelah mereka makan malam. "Hei bocah."

"Berhentilah memanggilku bocah, usiaku sudah 16 tahun ini." protes Tsuna sembari mencuci piring.

"Bagiku kau tetap bocah."

.

Xanxus meraih Vongola Sky Ring dan weapon box dari sakunya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Pemuda itu menatap cincin tua yang telah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi selama lebih dari 400 tahun. Sky, langit, element paling langka dari 7 tipe api yang merupakan pemimpin dari semuanya. Pada setiap generasi Vongola harus ada penerus yang lahir dengan element langit, tak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan mereka lah yang harus menanggung beban menjadi Don Famiglia. Tentunya Xanxus mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti kenapa ayahnya begitu ingin dirinya segera memiliki anak yang bisa menjadi penerus Vongola setelah dirinya, Timoteo takut kalau dia juga bernasib sama seperti ketiga kakaknya sehingga Vongola akan habis di generasinya. Selama ini Xanxus dibesarkan bukanlah sebagai seorang kandidat Decimo melainkan pewaris Varia bersama Squalo, itu juga yang menyebabkan dirinya lebih nyaman berada di Varia. Jika saja ketiga kakaknya yang bodoh tak mati maka dia tak perlu pusing begini.

.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak kuinginkan kan?"

"Hei, paman."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'paman'! aku belum setua itu!"

"Kau sendiri memanggilku 'bocah', lalu kenapa aku tak boleh? Tunanganmu itu cantik tidak?"

"...yah, begitulah. Dia juga seorang Decimo dari Famiglia yang merupakan ally Vongola selama 400 tahun lebih. Sayangnya dia itu termasuk kategori sado."

"Sadisan mana dibanding dirimu?" goda Tsuna sambil meletakkan gelas berisi teh hangat untuk Xanxus.

"Bodoh!"

"Aku tak bodoh!" pandangan Tsuna teralih pada kotak orange dan cincin yang ada di depan Xanxus "Ini apa?"

"Vongola Sky Ring dan Sky Weapon Box." Xanxus memberikan Vongola Sky Ring pada Tsuna "Ini adalah Cincin yang selalu diberikan pada pewaris Sky Guardian Vongola." Tsuna menyematkan cincin itu di ibu jarinya karena ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Apa aku juga bisa menggunakannya?"

"Huh, bocah bodoh. Ini hanya berguna jika kau memiliki Sky flame." Xanxus mengenakannya di jari tengah, beberapa detik kemudian api berwarna orange bening menyala dengan gagahnya. "Sky flame ini adalah yang paling langka, jarang ada yang memilikinya."

"Tunanganmu juga punya api seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, semua pemimpin Famiglia di peringkat 10 besar dunia memilikinya. Kau tahu, Vongola adalah Famiglia peringkat pertama di dunia." Xanxus memasukkan apinya ke dalam weapon box, seekor singa putih muncul di hadapan Tsuna. Remaja Brunette itu memekik kaget berusaha menjauh dari makhluk berbahaya itu hingga terpeleset dan jatuh ke pangkuan Xanxus. "Dia takkan menyerangmu."

"Itu singa!"

"Huh, dasar penakut. Bester itu bukan singa tapi 'Liger' separuh singa, separuh harimau." tak lama muncul belang hitam di tubuh singa tadi.

"Barter?"

"Bester!" ulang Xanxus.

"Vester?"

"Huh, tak hanya otakmu yang bodoh, kupingmu pun tuli!"

"Namanya susah disebut!" Tsuna manyun bangun dari pangkuan Xanxus "Easter-er..." singa putih itu menggeram kesal karena Tsuna tak bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar, sekali lagi Tsuna jatuh ke pangkuan sang Vongola Decimo "Hiiieee! Kucing baik, kucing baik!"

"Bocah, coba baca ini." Xanxus menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Bes-ter?" Tsuna membacanya perlahan tulisan huruf romawi yang diketik Xanxus. "Bester, nama yang lucu untuk seekor singa." lagi-lagi singa itu menggeram nga terima "Hiiih!"

"Huh, kemarilah Bester." dengan manjanya singa-separuh harimau itu menggosokkan kepalanya di lutut dan tangan Xanxus. Jika sudah begitu singa yang menyeramkan pun tak ada bedanya dengan kucing rumahan kecuali ukurannya yang jauh lebih besar. "Coba kau sentuh dia." Tsuna menggeleng ngeri. "Dia takkan menggigit badan kurusmu, takkan membuatnya kenyang."

.

Tsuna mendeathglare Xanxus karena seenaknya menyinggung ukuran tubuhnya. Takut- takut remaja brunette itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh telinga yang mengelurkan api orange kekuningan. Tangan besar Xanxus menuntunnya untuk mengelus bagian belakang telinga Liger itu. Kucing besar itu menggeram senang, makin merapatkan dirinya pada Tsuna dan Xanxus.

.

"Hahahahaha, kalau begini dia kelihatan manis!" Tsuna menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membelai belakang telinga Bester, rasa takutnya tadi telah menguap entah kemana "Maaf ya mengataimu menyeramkan, ternyata kau anak baik..."

Melihat Tsuna yang kini tertawa girang di pangkuannya membuat Xanxus tak bisa menahan senyum muncul di wajahnya. Didekapnya lebih erat tubuh mungil itu hingga punggung Tsuna merapat ke dadanya "Wajahmu sekarang lebih cocok untukmu."

"...er...bisa lepaskan tanganmu?" wajah Tsuna merona karena baru sadar kalau mereka begitu dekat, wajahnya dan Xanxus hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Tangan kekar itu memeluknya dengan erat, melihat senyum yang diberikan Decimo Vongola itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan anehnya kenapa sebelumnya dia tak merasakan hal itu meski mereka tidur bersama semalam bahkan hingga pagi tadi "Tanganmu...lepas-"

"Jika aku tak mau?" senyum tadi berubah menjadi seringai jail "Aku belum menghukummu karena perbuatanmu kemarin."

"Hie! I-itu...ano...aku-" Tsuna mulai meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri, seringai Xanxus makin lebar melihat Tsuna yang panik.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya kanivore sialan!"

.

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke pintu dapur, Kyouya Hibari berdiri di depan pintu dengan aura mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : yaho, mari kita bales review, ZIHO!

Ziho : sip lah!

.

LalaNur Aprilia

Niatnya emang pengen bikin Tsuna di 'apa-apain' tapi kayaknya waktu belum tepat. model rambutnya xanxus sama seperti versi TY hanya saja sedikit lebih pendek poninya.

yosh, nie dah update!

.

Andiandi

whoa, sayangnya Rin nga punya ide buat masukin Xanxus jadi guru di sekolah Tsuna, nga ada yang cocok sih untk tipe Xanxus untuk jadi guru =_="

Masih kependekan kah chapter ini? somoga ngak ya? *pegang samurai*

soal ikrar janji...paling nga lamaran...masih beberapa chapter lagi mungkin *nga yakin*

.

.79

Hahahaha, akan dipertimbangkan kalo Xanxus jadi nikah ama tsuna *nahlo?!*

makasih banget kalo ceritaku bisa menghibur karena aku sendiri selalu nga PD tiap ngepost cerita karena takut kalian nga suka, maklum aku masih newbie

Xanxus memang keren *aku suka xanxus* dan entah kenapa aku susah sekali suka ama hibari. padahal secara perilaku (?) xanxus dan hibari itu mirip ya?

wokeh, aku akan semangat!

.

Little Otaku

HAHAHAHAHA XD

aku juga sempet kepikiran mo bikin acara raep-raepan mereka berdua tapi nga jadi karena otak lagi seret ama ide mesum. perlu isi ulang nih, ada bahan nga? *dilempar clurit*

Nih dah update kan? UTS lancar, meski delik adat aku serasa pusing 13 kali keliling neraka *halah lebay*

.

DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo

Kerasa anehnya ya? hahahah *ditembakAK-47*

nih dah update, mohon maaf nga kilat. moga-moga suka ya!

.

RuruIchi

makasih karena dah mereview dan untungnya kamu suka.

perkembangan mereka berdua...er...entahlah itu tergantung apakah otak author akan tetap lurus ato bengkok*disambit batu*

mari kita doakan semoga mereka bisa cepet jadian dan Xanxus bisa jadi mantu yang baik!

.

Dee Kyou

*masukin kue sus ke mulut dee* awas ada lalat masuk! *ditimbun batu*

mana aku tahu kenapa Xanxus jadi begono! *reader : lu kan authornya!*

dah, kyou nga usah sama kasar ama dee, selingkuh ama aku aja! *narik Kyou ke dalam pelukan* fufufufu...aku juga bisa kok jadi seme mu *nga bener nih*

aha, ada sih keributan kecilnya tapi sayangnya bukan ortu yang ribut XD

percaya nga percaya mereka CUMA TIDUR BARENG DOANG! *capslock woy!*

Tsuna emang super usil tapi Xanxus juga ngak akan kalah licik disini. pokknya semua bakalan GAJE! seperti apa yang selalu di usung oleh Rin di tiap fanfic yaitu 'Gaje dan OOC'

Rin : bah, gimana ya...nga ada waktu ngambar. liat aja versi TYL dan potong poninya lebih pendek lagi dikit hingga di atas alis. sekiranya begitu deh. *penjelasan nga guna*

atas permintaanya aku sengaja bikin adegan romance karena nga bisa bikin Tsuna jadi moe disini *maaf* masih kurangkah?

Dah semua dibales kan reviewnya?

Nah, mohon reviewnya juga untuk chapter ini! XD


	8. Please be honest

Let's Get Married part 8

.

Humor? -gagal-

Romance? -nga jelas akan makin lebih nga jelas-

Aneh? -so pasti, yang nulis aja aneh! Semi gila!-

Absurb -dengan sangat jujur, iya!-

.

Disclaimer : KHR is belong to Amano Akira

Story by Rin

Xanxus (24) as a Nono child and Vongola Decimo with female Tsuna (16)/fem27.

fem Dino (24)

Squalo (24)

FemGokudera (16)

Hibari (17)

Yamamoto (16)

Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, penuh dengan bahasa aneh nga nyambung dan hal-hal yang nga cocok buat anak di bawah umur. Pokoknya siapin obat-obat kesayangan anda beserta kaca mata hitam plus kotak atau kresek muntah sebagai antisipasi selama membaca. Jika sakit berlanjut harap jangan hubungi dokter, nanti anda malah dikirim ke RSJ terdekat. *digebuk reader*

.

Normal Pov~

.

BERSIMPUH selama 2 jam, itu yang dilakukan Sawada Tsuna setelah Hibari masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin, menemukan Xanxus + Bester kemudian menyeretnya ke kamarnya di lantai 2. Hibari memberinya ceramah panjang lebar tentang bahaya yang bisa didapat anak perempuan jika bersama laki-laki asing apa lagi ditambah membawa hewan buas ke dalam rumah. OOC? Memang, tapi kalau menyangkut Sawada Tsunayoshi alias Tsuna, siapa pun bakal jadi OOC plus karena authornya cerita ini GAJE luar binasa! Okeh lupakan author, mari kita kembali melihat keadaan di kamar Tsuna.

.

"Apa kau menyesali perbuatanmu, Herbibore?"

"..." Masih dalam keadaan bersimpuh, dalam hati Tsuna menggerutu karena tak bisa membalas apa yang di katakan Hibari. Apa lagi memang dia tak pernah bilang kalau Xanxus menginap di rumahnya -karena kabur- untuk sementara. Untungnya para guardian sudah kembali ke hotel, jadi keadaan terkendali untuk sementara wak-

"MATI KAU!" DHUARRR! Okeh, memang tidak sepenuhnya karena seseorang yang sedang tak di harapkan datang ternyata juga ada di rumahnya, Hibari dan Tsuna segera turun ke ruang keluarga. Gokudera Hayato tengah di pegangi oleh Yamamoto Takeshi sebelum sempat melempar dinamit lainnya ke arah Xanxus. "Kenapa ada Varia sialan di tempat begini?!" Gokudera meraung marah penuh curiga. Dia tahu ayah Tsuna adalah pemimpin CEDEF tapi tak menyangka Xanxus ada di sini.

"...Varia?" Tsuna, Hibari dan Yamamoto bergumam pelan.

Xanxus tersenyum tipis, sudah lama tak ada yang memanggilnya sebagai anggota Varia sejak menjabat sebagai Decimo Vongola "Sepertinya kau ketinggalan berita, bocah sampah." pemuda 24 tahun itu menghampiri Tsuna yang baru saja sampai di lantai 1 bersama Hibari "Aku adalah Decimo Vongola dan sudah menjabat sejak 5 tahun lalu."

...

"Decimo...Vongola?" bola mata hijau tosca itu melebar. Tentu dia tak tahu, Gokudera telah pindah ke Namimori sejak 6 tahun lalu, setahun sebelum Vongola Nono pensiun. "Ah, awas kau berani apa-apakan Hime!"

"Maa, maa, tenang Haya-chan!"

"Sialan, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA MENJIJIKKAN ITU!"

"Xanxus, kau tak apa?"

"Serangan begitu takkan melukaiku apa lagi membunuhku."

"Hime! Jangan mendekatinya, dia berbahaya!" Gokudera yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari Yamamoto segera menghampiri Tsuna, menarik remaja itu menjauh dari Hibari dan Xanxus. "Anda belum di apa-apakan, kan?!"

"Hayato, aku baik-baik saja. Xanxus tak melakukan apapun padaku, malah kemarin dia menolongku dari para Yakuza Momokyoukai."

'Momokyoukai.' ketiga remaja lainnya membuat tanda merah darah di dalam kepala mereka karena para Yakuza tak berotak itu telah berani menyentuh tuan putri mereka. Xanxus yang menyadari aura gelap ketiganya pun menyeringai.

"Pengaruhmu boleh juga."

"Hah?" Tsuna sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Lagi pula...bukannya aku melarangmu pakai dinamit?!"

'Shit!' Gokudera misuh-misuh dalam hati karena ketahuan melanggar janji "Ano...hime...itu-"

"Pulang." hanya satu kata dan Gokudera merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir jika melanggar. Tanpa bicara remaja bersurai silver itu meninggalkan rumah Tsuna. Gadis brunette itu memastikan Gokudera sungguhan pergi dengan mengikutinya hingga pintu gerbang rumahnya, Yamamoto mengikutinya.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto menghela nafas pendek "Dia hanya khawatir padamu."

"Begitu pula denganku. Dinamit memang andalannya namun sekaligus kelemahannya. Tolong ikuti dia hingga dia sampai di apartemennya."

"Maa,maa, aku tahu itu. Tidur nyenyak ya! Aku tadi bawakan sushi gulung untukmu!"

.

Begitu kembali ke dalam rumah, Tsuna menemukan Hibari dan Xanxus masih adu deathglare. Sungguh memusingkan, keduanya adalah tipe keras kepala dan tak mungkin bisa akur. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Tsuna memberikan 2 kotak sushi nori yang di bawakan Yamamoto untuk Hibari. Hari ini satu meja rusak plus pintu rumah yang masih belum di perbaiki. Tsuna membuat catatan untuk pesan jasa tukang kayu. Kenapa hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan padahal dia tak ngapa-ngapain, lebih tepatnya lelah secara mental.

.

Keesokan paginya, semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Tsuna membuat sarapan trus berangkat sekolah, Xanxus pergi ke tempat para Guardiannya menginap. Para perusuh itu menolak kembali ke Italia tanpa Xanxus. Mau tak mau para Guardian Vongola merangkap Varia jadi sering ke rumahnya. Hibari makin kesal karena dia tak suka kegaduhan yang mereka buat.

...

"Tsu-chan." Kyoko Sasagawa memanggilnya.

"..."

"Hime-chan!" satu teman lain ikut memanggilnya.

"..."

"Tsunami Tsunahime Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

"Hiiieee?!" Tsuna terkejut karena Hana berteriak di kupingnya. "A-apa?"

"Adonan kue-nya kelewat ngembang."

"Eh?" Tsuna menatap baskom yang berisi adonan kue yang sedang di kocoknya. Mengembang hingga melewati batas mengotori celemek-nya bahkan nyaris tumpah "Gomenasai..."

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Tsuna angkat bahu sembari menyerahkan adonan itu pada Kyoko. "Jangan-jangan kamu sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Eh? Sawada akhirnya jadi perempuan!"

"Hah? Siapa yang kau taksir?"

"..." wajah Tsuna tetap stoick sehingga semua kehilangan minat menggoda sang Sawada Tsunayoshi alias Tsunahime si loveless lonewolf tak pernah jatuh cinta dan tak pernah menerima siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya. "Memangnya ciri orang jatuh cinta itu bagaimana selain bersikap seperti orang gila?"

.

.

.

"Hmmm~ baunya enak! Mari makan!" Tsuna sudah siap melahap cup cake yang dibuatnya saat pelajanan HE tadi namun kue itu lenyap tepat sebelum sempat digigit. "Kyoko-chan, kembalikan kue ku!"

"Tsuna, kau sudah makan 5 buah tadi!" yeah, masing-masing satu dari Kyoko, Hana, Nagi, Gokudera dan Aozora "Harusnya kau membaginya dengan seseorang!"

"Eh...aku kan sudah berikan pada Yamamoto, Onii-san, Hibari dan Mukuro jadi sisanya boleh aku makan dong!" elaknya.

"Berikan ke pacarmu."

"Oi, aku jomblo neng." sahut Tsuna ngasal sembari merebut kuenya bersiap memakannya lagi dan BRRR. Aura menusuk muncul dari Kyoko Sasagawa yang membuat gadis brunette itu merinding "Hiiieeee!"

"Jangan-makan-kue-lagi, atau-kau-tahu-akibatnya." Tsuna segera mengangguk ngeri dan ambil langkah seribu alias pulang tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang.

...

"Ha~h, Kyoko-chan kadang bisa begitu seram..." Tsuna manyun sendiri di ayunan yang ada di taman. Saking ngerinya, niat melahap kue yang tadi menggebu-gebu jadi lenyap "Aku berikan ke siapa?"

.

Tsuna melirik tas kertas yang berisi 10 buah mini cup cake yang tersisa. Seketika dia ingat dengan Squalo dkk, Tsuna merogoh sakunya, menemukan secarik alamat tempat mereka menginap. Tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis itu langsung meluncur ke alamat yang dituju.

.

~ in hotel~

.

"Ano, dimana ruangan yang di pesan atas nama Squalo?" tanya Tsuna pada pegawai receptionist.

"Oh, anda juga mencari mereka? Ada di lantai paling atas. Semua kamar di sana di pesan olehnya."

.

Meski agak bingung, Tsuna segera naik lift menuju lantai paling atas. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan orb hazel juga ada di dalam. Jari mereka bersamaan hendak menekan angka 12. Tsuna dan gadis itu bertatapan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkannya untuk menekan tombol.

.

"Kau, mau menemui siapa?" tanya gadis asing itu.

"...kenalanku." jawab Tsuna singkat.

.

Suasana kembali hening hingga pintu lift terbuka di lantai 12. Keduanya melihat sekeliling menemukan di koridor ada beberapa anak buah dari Varia dan Vongola ngobrol bersama.

.

"Oh, Tsuna-sama dan Nona Dina, Decimo dan yang lain ada di dalam." para anak buah itu langsung mengenali keduanya. Sekali lagi Tsuna dan Dina saling tatap.

in Dina 'Tsuna-sama? Anak sekecil ini punya hubungan apa dengan mereka?'

in Tsuna 'Dia juga dari dunia mafia ya. Famiglia mana?'

"Vraaaoooiiiii!" suara teriakan Squalo membuat keduanya keluar dari dunia mereka "Boss sialan! Apa maksudmu terus menolak pertunangan kalian?!"

"Scum, sudah kubilang aku tak tertarik! Kau saja yang menikahinya."

"VRAAAAOOOIIIII! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Huh, bukannya kau sudah dilamar olehnya?"

.

Dilema, Tsuna tak tahu harus masuk atau tidak sementara Dina yang ada di sebelahnya terlihat mau menangis 'Apa dia tunangan Xanxus? Dan...dia suka Squalo kan?' intuisi Tsuna mulai beraksi.

"M-maaf menganggu, Tsuna-sama dan Nona Dina datang." lapor bodyguard yang mengantar mereka dengan gugup.

"Huh." Xanxus membuang muka sementara Squalo membatu. Guardian Vongola yang lain tak ada, mungkin di kamar mereka sendiri (mungkin).

"Squalo, Xanxus." Tsuna memberanikan diri menghampiri sang Rain Guardian sedangkan Dina langsung berbalik pergi.

"..." Tsuna melirik kedua pemuda itu bergantian, "Tak mau mengejarnya?" tanyanya pada Squalo.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Bukannya paman suka padanya? Dia juga suka padamu kan?"

"Vraoi! Aku belum setua itu!"

"Huh, scum." Squalo mendeathglare Xanxus "Anak kecil saja mengerti."

"Tidak segampang itu tau!"

"Apa karena status?" tanya Tsuna yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari Xanxus dan Squalo.

"Bocah, kau ini terkadang terlalu sok tau untuk anak seusiamu!" desis Squalo.

"Eh, tapi aku benar kan?" Tsuna mengambil sebuah kue dari kantong yang dibawanya "Untukmu. Gula bagus untuk menjernihkan kepala."

"...tak beracun kan?"

"Aku saja sudah makan lima." sahut Tsuna membuat Xanxus mendengus geli.

"Thanks." Squalo menyambarnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Xanxan, ini untukmu!" Tsuna juga menyodorkan sebuah untuk Xanxus.

"Tsk,ucapkan namaku dengan benar!" gerutu sang Decimo. "Itu tadi Dina Cavalonne, Decimo Ciavarone."

"Oh...itu tunanganmu." meski sudah tahu, Tsuna bersikap biasa.

"Belum ditentukan, bodoh! Itu cuma ide kakek sialan itu!"

"Dia cantik, kaya, kuat, berpengaruh di dunia mafia. Apa yang kurang?"

"Tidak ada, hanya aku tak suka." sahut Xanxus dengan enteng, diambilnya satu kue lagi dari kantong kertas.

"Egois."

"Memang. Semua keturunan secondo memang egois dan terang-terangan. Beda dengan Primo yang angel outside, demon inside."

"Kau menyindirku ya?" sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Tsuna.

"Bagus kalau kau merasa, berarti otakmu tak sepenuhnya mati rasa."

"Dasar Decimo sialan."

"Heh, untuk seorang bocah mulutmu itu sangat berani. Jika kau orang lain, mungkin sudah mati sejak pertama."

"Berarti aku special dong!" Tsuna memeluk leher Xanxus. ""

Pemuda itu membiarkan Tsuna dan kembali kepada tumpukan paperwork di depannya. "Hari ini aku tetap di sini. Kau bisa pulang sendiri bocah?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil sampai harus dikawal?" pipi Tsuna menggembung karena kesal.

"Kau kan memang bocah manja berkedok tomboi dan sok galak." Xanxus tertawa pelan mengacak rambut coklat Tsuna.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ziho : kok chapter ini boring yah?

Rin : Ho-oh. tapi kalo ini nga di update, next chapter takut nga nyambung atau lebih tepatnya lupa alur.

Ziho : bilang aja males nulis panjang-panjang

Rin : uugh...*jleb* Soal review akan di bales di next chapter yah!

Ziho : nah, reader! silakan Flame, Review, Saran dan Kritiknya.


	9. Unexpected request

Xanxus melempar semua kertas kerjanya setelah Tsuna pergi. Kalau dibilang sibuk, dia memang sibuk namun hari ini dia tak berminat dengan semua kegiatan Don Famiglia macam apa pun. Bester menggeram kecewa ketika keluar dari weapon box mendapati Tsuna telah pergi.

.

"Kau suka padanya?" geraman pelan menjawabnya. Sky Tempesta animal weapon itu menatap pemiliknya seolah balik bertanya "Entahlah, aku tak yakin Bester."

.

Sebenarnya alasan Xanxus tetap di hotel adalah untuk menghindari Tsuna. Sejak Squalo bilang jika Tsuna bukan anak-anak lagi, dia terus memikirkannya bahkan tangannya tak bisa lagi menyentuh gadis itu tanpa ragu. Apa lagi ketika Decimo Vongola memeluk Tsuna yang duduk di pangkuannya, dia bisa merasakan lekuk tubuh seorang gadis mulai terbentuk di tubuh mungil Tsuna. Dia bukan lagi anak-anak yang bisa membuat orang bingung dengan gendernya meski rambut panjangnya dipotong pendek sekalipun. Dia bukan anak yang masih suka bermain hingga seluruh tubuhnya dekil oleh lumpur karena main bola atau baseball. Perlahan namun pasti, Tsuna telah menjadi seorang gadis dan yang lebih penting, Xanxus tak ingin melibatkan gadis itu lebih jauh dalam dunianya.

.

"Kukira kau akan menangis dan pulang ke Italia." Squalo tak beranjak dari sandarannya di daun pintu kamarnya sejak tadi. Decimo Cavallone yang dia pikir telah pergi malah duduk dengan santai sambil menyesap Darjeeling tea dengan irisan lemon dan strawberry.

"Eh? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah hanya karena kau menolakku dengan cara itu?" Dina tetap tersenyum cerah bagai lampu 1000watt. Lalu, tampang mewek di halaman sebelah kemana?

"...Voi, sebaiknya kau cari calon lain."

"Tidak mau."

"VOI! Jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau suka padaku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bukan pembohong yang baik Squalo. Jika kau bermasalah dengan statusku maka aku akan membuangnya."

"VOOOOIIII! KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

"Mungkin. Selama ini para lelaki yang berusaha menarik perhatianku, kau tahu berapa kali mereka mencoba menculikku atau pun memperkosaku bahkan memalsukan tandatanganku dalam surat nikah?" gadis pirang itu menghampiri Squalo "Mencekokiku aprodisiact agar bisa memilikiku, menggunakan nama alliansi dan status anak tunggalku agar aku mau menikahi mereka atau putra mereka-"

"Bukan urusanku." sang Rain Guardian memotong kata-katanya dan sebenarnya Squalo sudah tahu tentang semua itu. Tak mungkin seorang gadis cantik, kaya dan berkedudukan seperti Dina Ciavaronne tetap tak memiliki kekasih tanpa alasan.

"Dan kau malah terus menolakku. Jika soal pertunanganku dengan Xanxus yang membuatmu-"

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU TAK PEDULI!" akhirnya Squalo mengacungkan pedangnya, membuat Dina terjatuh terlentang di lantai. Sebuah goresan terlihat di kulit putihnya yang halus, darah membasahi lantai dan lengan kanannya. "Jangan memancingku untuk mengoyak tubuhmu. Aku masih menghormatimu karena status Vongola dan Cavallonne tapi jika kau terus mendesak-"

"Aku mencintaimu Squalo. Sejak dulu." tak ada rasa takut di mata gadis itu, bahkan tak sedikitpun dia mengernyit karena luka di tubuhnya."Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu langsung sejak beberapa minggu lalu." Pemuda bersurai perak itu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya dan duduk di lantai. Dina tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Kau salah, dulu saat masih di sekolah mafia kau yang menyelamatkanku. Membuatku tetap bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Bualan yang klise." dengusnya bosan.

"Kau mungkin sudah lupa pada gadis yang selalu di bully di kelas, yang menjalin rambutnya jadi 2 dengan pita silver, mengenakan kaca mata tebal, dengan poni panjang yang menutupi wajahnya."

"...itu kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Di sekolah sebisa mungkin kita tak diijinkan menonjolkan diri."

"Lalu? Apa yang berubah jika aku tahu? Aku tak tertarik, jadi silakan pergi dari tempat ini Lady Decima Ciavaronne."

"...baiklah, tapi aku bukan tipe pantang menyerah." Squalo mendengus tak peduli "You'll be mine."

.

Haruskah Squalo loncat ke jurang atau kabur ke dimensi lain agar terlepas dari stress?"Dasar perempuan bodoh!" Squalo menendang sofa yang tadi diduduki sang Decima, mencabik-cabiknya sebagai pelampiasan. Sofa yang malang...*author ngasi free puk-puk buat sofa (?)*(Ziho : =_='/ All kru : ')

.

************ RinLi ************

.

"Hayato-chan, kau tak usah pasang wajah awas begitu." Tsuna sweatdrop karena Gokudera yang menginap-maksa- di rumahnya terlihat tegang dan tiap menit melirik pintu keluar "Xanxus ada di hotel sekarang."

"Jadi dia tak ke sini?"

"Begitulah, Kyo- EEEHHHH?! Kyouya?!"

"Kenapa kau kaget? Dasar herbivore." sang pelaku malah pasang tampang heran.

"Dasar burung sialan, kau masuk rumah orang lewat jendela lagi!" yang pastinya dari jendela kamar Tsuna. Kalau bukan kenal dan terkenal, pasti dari dulu Hibari udah diteriaki maling, setan, penjahat dsb tiap hari *author kabur dari pemanggang api neraka*

"Aku lapar." cue double gigantic sweatdrop on TsuGoku (?) ternyata Hibari datang cuma untuk numpang makan, dasar prefek maruk *ditonfa*.

.

Bunyi bel rumah menginterupsi waktu ketiganya, Tsuna berlari kecil ke membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa lagi yang dating. Heran, hari ini banyak tamu yah? (Reader: ngapain nanya kita?).

"Halo." Senyum cerah secerah senyum pe***dent di tipi membuat Tsuna agak silau.

"Errr…anda…" Sungguh kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga karena dia adalah…

"Aku Dina Cavallonne, Decima Cavallonne."

"Eh, A-aku-" Tsuna makin bingung kenapa Don Famiglia seperti Dina malah datang menemuinya, dan SENDIRIAN.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi atau Tsunahime. Aku tahu." Keduanya diam sesaat "Aku punya permintaan padamu."

"Permintaan?" memangnya apa yang bias diminta oleh seorang Dina pada Tsuna?

"Maukah kau menikah dengan Xanxus?"

"Eh?" perlu beberapa detik bagi Tsuna untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Dyna "EEEEHHHHH?!" Hibari dan Gokudera tersedak makanan dan minuman mereka karena kaget oleh teriakan Tsuna yang menggelegar bagai petir di siang bolong..

.

.

.

TBC

.

Little Otaku

Dah lanjut! Walo ini sebenere bagian yang ilang dari chapter kemaren

.

Andiandi

Ahahaha, rin juga yang salah, nga ngecek dulu hingga yang ke post malah cerita yang isinya Cuma separuh tapi jujur, chapter ini emang terasa boring.

.

Alicia . Usagi

Makasi atas pujiannya dan SQUALO EMANG BODOH! *ditebas*

.

LalaNur Aprilia

Maaf…tapi chapter ini juga kayaknya kamu boleh protes deh. But di chapter depan Galau2 makin menjadi.

.

Ziho : Dah seemua kan? *ngecek lagi* Zi nga mau di salahin karena salah masukin cerita lagi. Ntar aku di tendang sebagai komentator *walau saban hari jadi bulan2an*

SOOOOO, Minta Reviewnya lagi dong….


End file.
